The Unknown Returns
by DawnRising
Summary: The wedding bells are ring for T.K and Kari, but there's trouble lurking as an old enemy returns to have his revenge. The long awaited tenth chapter is now up so enjoy! and as always read and review!
1. T.k's Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own them

# The Unknown Return

T.K's Decision

Sitting outside his brother's rehearsing studio, T.K started to think about the past. It was hard to believe it had been ten years since Davis and the others had joined the digidestined.

T.K had come to the studio to talk to his brother about something really important. But this was the only time Matt had to spend with his brother because he was getting ready for a big concert in town in three days.

One Hour Later

"Hey T.K sorry that took so long, you know how my rehearsals go," Matt said.

"Yeah no problem bro. Are you still going to hang out with me tonight?" T.K asked 

"Did you even have to ask? You're my brother T.K, I'll make time," he replied.

"Okay let's get out of here," he pleaded.

"Okay let's go."

The two brothers spent the night just hanging out and talking about how much they missed going to the Digital World and how much they missed their digimon. Then T.K finally got up enough nerve to tell his brother what was on his mind.

"You know that Kari and I have been going out for two years now, right?" he said.

"Yeah so what?" his brother replied taking a sip of his pop, and eating a handful of chips.

"Well…. You know that…. I um…. Love her too, right?" he stuttered. 

"Uh uh," he said shoving another handful of chips into his mouth.

"Well I've been thinking hard and I…. um I'm going to ask her to marry me," he finally said. Matt began to choke on the chips he was eating. When he finally cleared his throat, he caught his breath and turned to his brother.

"Way to go bro! When are you going to pop the question?" he asked.

"I haven't really thought of that but I do have the ring," he replied, scratching his head at the question. 

"Really, let me see it," Matt said.

T.K got up off the couch and walked over to the door of his small apartment, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small blue, velvet box. He took it over to his brother and gave it to him.

Matt opened the velvet box and looked at the ring. It was a gold ring with a strange multi coloured stone. "What kind of stone it that?" Matt asked, looking curiously at the beautiful glittering stone.

"I don't know. I found it years ago, just after we lost our crest and had to leave the digital world. I thought it would sort of remind Kari of the Digital World, seeing how we haven't been there in six years," he told his brother.

"Cool!" Matt added.

"Hey Matt, do you think you can make it to my birthday party tomorrow night?" T.K asked.

"I'll try T.K, but there are no guaranties," he said regretfully. "Hey wait a minute, what am I saying of course I'll be there, because all the others are coming and besides, I have a great idea," he said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, what's your great idea?" T.K asked inquisitively.

"Why don't you ask Kari at your party?" Matt suggested.

"I guess I could. Actually that's a great idea!" he replied. T.K sat back and thought about how he was going to ask for Kari's hand in marriage. 

************************************************** 

The next night in T'K's apartment on the west side, the digidestined, both old and new, had gathered together to celebrate T.K's 20th birthday.

T.K was pacing the bathroom, building up his confidence and rehearsing what he would say and how he was going to propose as he looked in the mirror. All of a sudden, he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey T.K, are you going to spend your whole birthday in the bathroom?" It was Tai. Tai had taken some time off from his soccer career and he and his wife Sora couldn't be happier to be back together with the digidestined.

"No Tai, I'll be right out," he called out. "Okay," Tai responded. T.K took a deep breath and exhaled. Okay I can do this, he thought. He opened the door and stepped into the room where all his good friends had gathered to wish him a happy birthday. Matt walked up to him and told him Good Luck and gave him a thumbs up. Just after they had cake and started telling stories of the good old days, T.K thought, well I guess I better do this. He swallowed hard, and then he noticed Matt giving him looks from across the room, telling him to get it over with.

He walked over to Kari and Yolie were standing and talking, and gave Kari a kiss on the cheek. "Well how does it feel to be 20 years old?" Kari asked him with a smile. 

"Yeah, how does it feel to be the oldest of the 'new' digidestined," Yolie said mockingly. 

"I think it's highly overrated," he said with a laugh. He took Kari's hand and let her over to the far end of the room. "Kari, there's something I want to ask you … um …" he said with a wavering voice. 

Kari smiled encouraging, "Yeah, what's that?" she said looking his eyes.

"Kari, you know I love you right, … well what I'm trying to say is… um…" he stuttered, he took a deep breath, pulled out the blue, velvet box and said, "Kari will you marry me?" as he opened the box.

Kari stood there breathless, T.K was concentrating so hard on her answer he didn't even realize that everybody in the room was listening for her answer. "T.K I.. I don't know what to say except…. YES!!!" she exclaimed. The whole room exploded with cheers as T.K slipped the ring on her finger.

As soon as he got the ring on her finger it began to glow! Small streams of coloured light shot from the tiny jewel, each different shot towards one of the digidestined. All the different colours shot into the digivices and they began to react. Just then when everybody thought it couldn't get any weirder, the computer in the corner began to glow with a bright light.

To find out what happens next just look for part 2, and don't forget to review, review, review!!!


	2. The fated return

Disclaimer: I don't own it

The Unknown Returns

The fated return

"What the hell is going on?" Tai exclaimed. "What are those lights doing to our digivices?" He asked. 

T.K grabbed his digivices and saw that it was reactivated then walked over to the computer and saw it was the digiport that was causing the light.

"The stone did something to our digivices and caused them to reactivate and it did the same with the digiport because it's open." He told the others.

"Wait a minute are you telling us that we can go back to the digital world?" Davis asked.

"That is exactly what I'm telling you." T.K replied 

"Wow what a night, first T.K asks Kari to marry him now we can go back to the digital world!" Cody exclaimed 

"If we can go back that means there must be trouble in the digital world and we are needed." Tai tells the group. 

"Your right Tai, why else would this happen?" Matt tells him.

" Well I don't know about you but I'm going to make sure Patamon is okay." T.K said to the others. He held his digivice to the computer and was sucked in.

"I'm right behind you T.K!" Kari exclaimed

"Don't leave without me!" Davis exclaimed as he grabbed his digivice and held it to the screen.

"Me Too!" Cody said as he entered the portal.

"I'm going too!" Yolie said as she jumped though the portal.

After they saw that T.K and the other got though with no problems the other six original digidestined grabbed their digivices and before they knew it they were going digital.

"Wow this place hasn't changed much." Matt said as soon as they were all in the digital world.

"I wonder were our digimon are?" Kari said. Just as she said that the ring began to glow and shot out two streams of light.

"What the Hell is going on with that ring?" Tai said as soon as he noticed the gold and pink beams of light shooting from it in the same directions.

"I think that means go that way." T.K said pointing off in the direction that the lights were. 

A few hours later

"I don't know about you guys but I'm getting tired of all this walking." Mimi complained

"Guys did you hear something?" T.K asked coming to a complete stop in the middle of the forest.

"I did it sounds like an explosion and were there is an explosion there's trouble!" Izzy pointed out.

They ran toward the sound and it led them to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing they saw Tortomon battling with two digimon but only T.k and Kari could see which digimon were fighting. They're as great a team as they were all those years ago even though only one was a champion and the other was a rookie. It was Patamon and Gatomon that were fighting Tortomon. 

Tortomon turned and hit Patamon with his tail and knocked him out of the sky. 

"Patamon No!" T.K yelled and he and Kari dashed away from the others and toward their fighting digimon.

T.K ran and picked up Patamon before he was crushed. His poor flying friend was unconscious but appeared to be okay. Gatomon got hit and Kari caught her in mid air.

"What the…T.K, Kari?" Gatomon said as she looked around and at who had caught her.

"Kari you're back!" She announced with joy as she hugged her human friend.

"What is going on here Gatomon?" Kari asked with concern in her voice. 

" I'm not sure, one moment Patamon and I are walking along minding our own business and the next Tortomon attacked us!" Gatomon told her.

"Well we'll teach him a lesson, Digi-armour energize!"

"You got it! Gatomon armour digivolved to ********** Nafertimon" She says as she digivolves.

" Rosetta stones" she yelled as she called out her attack 

"Arrg…" Tortomon said as he took the hit and collapsed. Nafertimon de-digivolved and ran back to Kari. 

"Kari, it is so good to see you again!" she said jumping into Kari's arms.

Patamon started to wake up and found himself looking at T.K "I must be dreaming because I swear I see T.K in Front of me…Oh My god I'm not dreaming It's you, your really here!" Patamon said when he fully woke up.

Kari and T.K got fully reacquainted with their digimon friends and then returned to the others.

"Kari we all have been thinking that maybe your ring is what is leading us to our digimon friends. I also think the colours are the key to this. " Izzy told her.

"What do you mean Izzy." She asked

"The ring I think is somehow connecting us to our digital companions and I think the colour of the beam tells which digimon we going to find." He explained.

Is Izzy right and if he is who will they find next See part 3 to find out. J


	3. The Ring

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, if I did you'd be watching this on T.V instead of reading it on fanfiction.

Author's Note: This is my third part, I hope I get more reviews I was kind of disappointed at how many reviews I got on my second part. Anyways, on with the story, enjoy. J

The Unknown Returns

The Ring

After finding Patamon and Gatomon they went to find a campsite. 

"This looks good like a good place to camp." Tai said 

They settled down and found some berries and things to eat, regretting that they hadn't thought of bringing food or supplies to the digital world. Kari and T.K went to the lake they had camped by, to watch the stars. 

"Do you think Izzy's right about the ring?" Kari asked her fiancé while looking at her ring.

"It does make sense when you think about it. For one it did something to let us into the digital world and it led us to our digimon. The question is why is this happening? Why is the stone doing all this?" He replied 

"Hey T.K where did you find this stone anyway?" Kari asked T.K, as she turned her attention to him.

"Well let's see…" He said as he thought back.

**Flashback**

Yes the evil had been defeated and the digital world was safe! T.K had thought. After the biggest battle the digidestined had ever fought they were celebrating the defeat of Apocalypmon. 

"Hello my friends congrats on the victory! But I have some bad news." Gennai sighed. 

" What now Gennai, don't tell me there is another evil to battle." Tai said with a look of frustration on his face. 

" No, no there is nothing that is going to disrupted the balance but this is about you going home. You only have about six hours to stay in the digital world before the gate closes and locks you in." Gennai said with a sad look. 

" But we can come back, right?" Matt asks the old man.

" I'm sorry to tell you this, but once you leave you might never be able to return to the digital world." Gennai said regretfully

With this in mind the digidestined spent the time they had left with their digimon. During this time T.K. and Patamon left the others to spend the time together. They had been walking for a while and then they came to a large platform in the middle of a clearing, under an ancient oak tree.

" Hey Patamon what's that?" T.K. asked his small companion.

" I don't know T.K." Patamon replied.

" Let's go see!" The small boy shouted 

They ran over to the large stone platform and peered over the edge, Patamon hovered overhead. "Hey look at this!" T.K exclaimed. 

Running around the edge of the platform were the symbols of their crests, each symbol was tinted with the matching colour of the real crests. 

"Wow, look at this Patamon." T.K said, standing on his tippytoes to see the crest symbols. Patamon flew over the platform, "T.K look it's your crest, Hope." Patamon flew over the crest, pointing at it. T.K moved over to crest and reached out to touch the symbol. As his hand touched the crest symbol, it lit up, with a jerk T.K pulled his hand back. He watched as the symbols lit up, starting at his crest and moving around until all the crests were glowing with white light. 

T.K watched in stunned amazement as the each of white beams acquired a colour and gathered together in the centre of the platform. With a bright flash the beams disappeared, T.K and Patamon glanced at each and seemed to come to a silent agreement. They moved slowly back towards to platform and when they reached the edge, something in the middle of the platform caught their eyes.

It was a stone, it floated in the centre and seemed to radiate a light of its own. 

"Wow it's pretty!" T.K. exclaimed. 

"Yeah!" Patamon agreed.

T.K. reached out and grabbed the mysterious stone. 

** End Of Flashback**

"Ever since I touched it I knew I had to keep it a secret because they never could have understood… I knew that it was important. I didn't know what it was important for until recently when I decided to ask you to marry me." T.K. said after telling his tale of the stone. Kari glanced down at the stone and said "Your right, I can tell its special and important but the question is why is it important…"

To be continued…

(A/N) I hope you liked this part of the series. I decided to write about the stone and if I get enough reviews I'll write the next part. I'm sorry if it was a bit short and I took so long getting it out, I've been busy with school. I'll be quicker, especially if I get lots of reviews. J


	4. Evil has a face

Well here is the forth part to this fic. I hope you enjoy this part and just to let you know you have to read the first 3 parts in order to understand this part.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon even though I wish I did.

Well just a small review, in the last part of this story T.k. has just finished telling Kari all about the weird stone in the ring.

Now on with the story…

# The Unknown Returns

# _ _

# _Evil has a face_

# 

# The couple sat there under the tree that they had been sitting under all night. Kari then caught wind of the seriousness of the story, and of the ring. 

## " T.k. we have to tell the others about the ring." She said looking into her fiancé's eyes. 

" I guess you're right but…" T.k. said diverting his gaze away from Kari. Kari looked at T.k. as he talked then just before he turned his head she noticed something that she had never seen before in T.k.'s eyes. It almost looked like fear. 

" T.k., What's wrong?" Kari asked with a concerned look in her eyes. 

" It's just that if I tell the others that that ring is special and that I hadn't told them about it they'll all be angry with me. I don't think that I could tell them without them thinking that I didn't trust them." T.k. said with that same scared look in his eyes. Kari had never seen T.k. this scared. 

" They would never think that you didn't trust them T.k. You know that they would never think that." She replied, trying to give T.k. the courage he needed to tell the others.

" Maybe your right." He replied after thinking it over for a while. _At least I hope your right. He thought to himself. " I'll tell them as soon as we get back to camp." He said looking into the dark, yet beautiful eyes of the person he loved. ___

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The rest of the gang was sitting around the fire in silence when Tai finally broke the silence.

" T.k. and Kari have been gone for a long time I wonder were they are?" He said with his stair fixed on the flames of their fire. 

" They'll be back, but what I'm worried about is why we're here. I mean we haven't be confronted with anything evil yet." Izzy said looking around at the rest of the group.

" Izzy's right, I mean the only thing odd that we've seen is Tortomon attacking Gatomon and Patamon but that is it!" added Matt. 

" Your right Matt, Still Tortomon was a very gentle last time we met him, and he had no reason to attack those two." Davis said after thinking about the last time he and Veemon had met Tortomon.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the Digital world…

" Ha… those stupid digidestened have no idea what is going on (evil laughter). They still have now idea that I've returned to take my vengeance on them. Especially the one of hope…" The evil Mega said to him self. 

He stood there thinking about his last encounter with the digidestened. At the time he was only an ultimate. He had taken care of the older digidestened and had moved on to the youngest, the one of hope, the only one that had enough power to defeat him. " That Brat!, he defeated me once but will not have the chance to do it again!" he vowed. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was getting late, Kari and T.k. decided to head back to camp. On the way back T.k. was thinking about how he was going to tell the others his secret. 

2 minutes later…

" Hey welcome back you two. How were the stars tonight?" Tai asked the two of them as they walked into camp. Giving them a wink.

" They were… informative." Kari said as she looked at T.k.

" What that supposed to mean?" Tai said looking at the couple. Confused.

" Tai, T.k. has something to tell you guys." Kari said with a hint of seriousness in her voice. 

" Okay I'll go get the others." Tai said as he left to get the others.

" Don't worry T.k." Kari said when her brother was out of earshot. " They'll understand." She said trying to give him confidence.

10 minutes later all the digidestened were gathered around the fire and looking at T.k. and waiting to find out what was going on.

" Hey Kari, What is this about?" Matt said sleepily( I guess Tai had woken him up) 

" Let me answer that Matt." T.k. said. He now had enough courage to face the others. " What I'm about to say may make a few of you a little angry that I didn't tell you sooner." He said with regret in his voice. He began to tell them about the time that he had found the stone. An Hour passed as the digidestened watched their friend as he told the story of the stone. Finally T.k. was finished, he looked around at the faces of his friends and they stayed there in silence until Matt broke the silence.

" T.k., Why didn't you tell this sooner?" He said looking at his younger sibling 

" Well, I not sure but I think it was because I just had a feeling that this stone was special." T.k. said looking at the stern face of his brother.

" Well, it's good that you told us this so now we have an idea of why this stone is so unusual." Sora said looking around at the group.

" Yeah I agree with Sora." Mimi said looking at T.k.

" Well what do you think we should do now?" Yolie asked the group. They all glanced at each other for a few minutes in silence.

" Well, I have to use the bushes. I'll be right back." Cody said as he got up and moved toward the bush, leaving his friends looking at him in

disgust Davis piped up behind him " That's something we needed to know." Cody just ignored his remark.

" I wonder if we'll find our digimon, I mean T.k. and Kari have already found theirs." Mimi said as she was thinking about Palmon. All of sudden they were scared by the sound of someone yelling in the direction of which Cody had walked. They all looked at each other then started to run towards the sound. When they reached Cody he was lying on the ground. 

" Cody what's wrong?" T.k. asked as they helped him up.

"I saw something moving other there in the bushes." Cody said pointing towards the spot were he had seen the movement. Tai went over to where Cody was pointing and looked around. Then he noticed something move.

" Guys, Lets head back to camp, there's something out here." Tai said as he turned to face the group. They all nodded and ran back to their campsite. They all sat there looking nervously at the deep shadows of the digital forest. 

" Guys maybe you should get some sleep, Kari, Gatomon, Patamon and I will keep watch." T.k. said reassuring the others.

" Yeah we'll wake you if something happens." Kari said with a smile. But just before they went to sleep, they heard a loud sound that seemed to surround them. All the digidestened sprung to their feet. They all had their backs to each other wait for whatever it was to come closer. 

They then heard something that sounded like whispering, then the whispering erupted into cries of joy. Small digimon came running into the light of the fire.

"Could it be?" Tai said as a small lizard like digimon walked into the light of the fire, followed by other digimon.

" Gees…Took you guys long enough to get here" Patamon exclaimed as he jumped out of T.k.'s arms.

" Tai is that you?" the stunned digimon asked.

"Augumon!" Tai shouted as he ran over and hugged the digimon. 

A small whisper came from behind the group "Matt?" 

"Gabumon?" Matt said as he turned around. Gabumon walked into the light of the fire. Matt ran over to Gabumon and hugged his friend. The other digimon all walked into the light and were reunited with their human friends. 

After an hour or so they were all gathered around the fire. Tai looked at his digivice and saw the time. " Well guys, I think now that we are all together again we can get some sleep. It's really late." Tai said with a yawn. They all agreed with him and went to sleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

" Those fools, even though they are reunited with their digimon, they'll never be strong enough to defeat me!" the evil mega said to himself. Devilamon turned and saw his small minion, Thundermon, fly into his presence. The tiny digimon knelt in front of him. " Report!" Devilamon ordered 

" Yes sir, I have been following the digidestined since they appeared in the digital world, and as you asked I have identified the digidestened of hope." Thundermon said with a tone of respect.

" Excellent, you have done well Thundermon. Now go and continue spying on the digidestened!" Devilamon bellowed.

" Yes sir, Lord Devilamon." Replied the tiny purple digimon. 

" Soon, child of hope, I will have my revenge on you… 

Well There's my forth part, hope you like it. I'll post part 5 if I get at least 10 reviews. 


	5. Prophecy

Well this is the 5th part to my series. I hope you enjoy it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, so don't sue me.

In the last part the other digidestened all found their digimon, and Devilamon vows to have revenge on T.k. (You'll just have to find out who Devilamon is)

Now on with the story!

### The Unknown Returns

## Prophecy

## 

## As the sun rose in the digital world the digidestined were just waking up. It was Matt that first woke up. As he gazed around the camp he smiled at the sight on the others. T.k. and Kari were sleeping in each other's arms with Gatomon and Patamon sleeping at their sides. He was amazed at the sight of how well they looked together. As he took one more glance around the camp he decided to go to the lake. As he sat at the side of the lake, Gabumon walked up beside him.

## 

## " Good morning Matt, you're up early," Gabumon said sitting down beside his friend.

## 

## " Good morning to you too Gabumon" Matt said with a smile. The two friends just sat there looking out at the water. " Hey Gabumon, Have you noticed anything wrong with the digiworld?" Matt asked finally breaking the silence.

## 

## "Well now that you mention it, there have been a few weird things." Gabumon replied with a puzzled look. 

## 

## "What do you mean 'weird'?" Matt asked. 

## 

## " I mean attacks that are unprovoked and trustworthy digimon that will all of a sudden turn on you…it's weird." Gabumon told his friend.

## 

## "Any idea why this is happening?" Matt asked.

## 

## " Not really but I've heard things like…" Gabumon stuttered.

## 

## "Like what?" Matt asked now curious as to what his friend was trying to say.

## 

## " Like there are rumors of a prophecy somewhere here in the digital world. And I have also heard rumors of a stone with enough power to destroy the ultimate evil, when placed in the right hands." Gabumon said thinking about the things he's heard.

## 

## "Wait a minute…What was that you were saying about a stone?" Matt asked thinking about the stone that brought them back. Gabumon went on talking about the stone. Matt listening very attentively. After a few minutes Gabumon was finished telling him all he knew about the stone Matt turned towards the camp and said "We have to tell the others!" With that, the two ran up the bank of the river to join the others.

## 

## Mean while…

## 

## Thundermon was circling the camp as he watched two of them leave and go down to the river. He decided to stay and listen to the others talk after they woke up. After an hour his patience paid off, He found out where the digidestined were heading. ' Lord Devilamon is going to be so happy with me!'The tiny digimon thought to himself with an evil grin spreading across his face. 'Finally my master will be able to face the digidestined and have his revenge…' He thought as he flew off to tell his master the news.

## ***************

## All the others were awake by the time Matt and Gabumon had returned to camp. 

## 

## "Tai, I think I found something out about why we're here." Matt yelled as he ran back into the camp.

"Where have you been Matt? We were getting worried." Tai said as Matt entered the camp.

" Never mind about that right now! I've been talking with Gabumon and I think I've come to a conclusion." Matt said as the others gathered around to hear what Matt had to say. 

Matt talked about some of the things that Gabumon had told him. After he was finished all of the digidestened where looking at Kari and T.k. 

" So it's settled we have to find where ever T.k had found that stone and that will explain everything." Izzy said as the whole group nodded.

"Whoa! Wait a minute guys I can't even remember where that thing was let alone lead you guys to it!" T.k objected as he backed away from the group. As soon as the group heard this they erupted into a loud chatter. 

"What do you mean…" "Come on think T.k…" "You must remember in order to…." The group said as they pushed questions and orders at T.k, even Kari was asking him question. T.k was being over whelmed with questions and all he could say 'I don't know' but still they persisted at asking him questions. All of a sudden someone came to his rescue but it wasn't anyone he expected.

"Everyone back off! He said he doesn't know!" Patamon cried. The group was surprised as everyone's digimon stepped in between the group and T.k almost…protectively. 

"You guys are T.k's best friends…and family and all you're doing is beating him up about something he doesn't know about!" Gatomon said as she looked around at the group surprised at the way that her human friends were treating T.k.

" It's okay Gatomon they're just curious about something that I don't really remember." T.k said reassuring the small digimon. 

"No T.k it's not all right! I think that all of you owe T.k an apology." Palmon said as she looked around at the group.

"Palmon's right. We're sorry T.k it's just that right now you're the only one that knows anything about this." Kari said looking apologetically at her fiancé.

"It's okay I know you're all a little confused about this but I don't know anything about it." T.k said 

"If only I could remember the way… arrg! I wish I could lead you guys to it!" T.k said with frustration in his voice. Right then a bright light shot from the ring on Kari's hand but then disappeared.

"Hey wait a minute…Kari give the ring to T.k for a minute." Izzy said looking at the ring. Kari slid the ring off her hand and gave it to T.k. Just as the ring touched T.k's skin it began to glow and focus into a gold beam of light that shot from the ring and pointed off in the direction opposite the lake. 

"Well I guess your wish came true T.k. because the ring is telling you how to lead us there." Matt said looking at his brother. Still looking at the ring a little dumfounded.

"Then lets get going, shall we? The sooner we get there the sooner we can find out what the hell is going on!" Davis said. The group all nodded and prepared to make the journey. 

"Okay guys lets go!" T.k said as he raised the ring and began to walk in the direction of the light.

****************

Devilamon turned as his small spy entered the room.

"Ah Thundermon, what news have you collected from the digidestined?" Devilamon said with a cold, evil smile. Thundermon flew to the base of where Devilamon sat.

"I have excellent news master, I have learned where the digidestined are headed!" Thundermon said respectfully, but triumphantly.

"That's excellent work, Thundermon. Now I have the advantage and will not allow that…stupid brat of hope to beat me twice!" Devilamon said thinking of how to use this information to his advantage.

"Soon Hope, I will have my revenge." Devilamon whispered.

*****************

The group had been following the ring's light for a few hours when they came to a small clearing. T.k remembered it immediately.

"We're here!" T.k said triumphantly. He looked around. It was just as remembered. He remembered the tree that stood in the middle and how on the other side it held the platform.

"So where is this platform?" Yolie asked looking around the clearing. Just as she said that the light that had been guiding them disappeared. 

"Hey now where are we supposed to go?" Cody asked as he noticed the light disappear. Everyone stood looking at T.k as he looked around then headed towards the opposite side of the tree.

"It's over here guys." T.k said as he rounded to the other side of the tree. They all ran over to where T.k was standing. There, in between two tree roots, was the pedestal. It seemed smaller then T.k remembered but other than that it was exactly the same.

"So this is were you got the stone T.k?" Tai asked, unable to take his eyes off the pedestal.

"Yeah" He answered then turned to Izzy who was looking at the pedestal curiously. "Hey Izzy, Last time I was here there was some writing I couldn't understand do you mind taking a look at it?" The red-haired man nodded and followed T.k around to the other side of the pedestal. The two crouched low to read the carvings.

"I can't really tell what it's saying. This would be easier if I had my laptop." Izzy stated looking at the ancient carvings. 

"Too bad none of us thought to remind you to bring it as we left. Seeing how the only one that thought to bring a bag with him is Joe."Tai said as he was listening to T.k and Izzy talk. The three boys stood up and walked back to rejoin the group. There the rest of group was slowly observing the pedestal. Kari walked around it observing the crystal symbols that used to reside inside their crests. All of them were there but in a certain order. As she looked at them she noticed that they were set in pairs. The pairs were as follows: Courage and Friendship, Love and Sincerity, Reliability and Knowledge. Then in the middle separated by another small pedestal were the Symbols of hope and light, But in between each set there were symbols that she had never seen before. She turned to Izzy who was now standing beside her.

"Hey Izzy, Do you recognize those symbols?" She said as she pointed to the strange symbols. 

"No I've never seen those before" Izzy said looking at all the new symbols. The whole group stood around the pedestal looking at the symbols. 

"Hey that looks like the Crest of Kindness" Ken said looking at the familiar symbol.

"Hey guys I don't remember these symbols last time I was here." T.k said looking at the new symbols. He looked at the symbols, studying them, trying to find out what they stood for. There were four of them, He looked at the one that was beside the set of Courage and Friendship, and he studied it and noticed that it was like a combination of the two. It sort of looked like the crest of friendship but it had eight points. He moved on to the next symbol that was positioned beside the Sincerity and Love set. It again looked like a combination of the two, but this one looked like a tear droop with a small heart in it. As he looked at the symbols the others decided to set up camp for the night considering that it was getting kind of dark out. Augumon had lit torches and they had placed them around the camp and the pedestal. They had found some berries and things to eat and then T.k volunteered to take the first watch since he wasn't tired. ' _I've got to figure out these symbols' T.k. thought to himself as the others went to sleep. He sat by the pedestal looking at the four symbols then it hit him! Just then Joe woke up and relieved T.k of his watch. T.k thanked him and went to sleep. _

T.k woke up early the next morning to find the others standing around the pedestal he could see them all in great thought he got up only to hear them talking and asking the same question he had solved last night. He walked of to them only too have his suspicions confirmed. 

"Good morning T.k" Tai greeted as T.k walked up to the pedestal. 

"Good morning guys, so what's up?" T.k asked Looking around at the group.

"We're trying to figure out what these symbols mean." Kari said looking at the symbols.

"Oh is that all? All you had to do was ask." T.k said with a smile. 

"What do you mean?" Izzy looked at him with a curious look.

" What I mean is that I figured that out last night." T.k said answering his question. 

" Okay then, would you explain it to us!" Davis said getting a little annoyed.

"Well okay then…um…here" T.k said as he pointed to the one beside Courage and friendship. "Well I looked all of these symbols over and I noticed that they were combinations of the crests that they're beside." T.k explained

"So…what are you getting at?" Matt asked.

"Guys what I'm getting at is that these new symbols aren't just symbols but crests and they're for Davis, Yolie, Cody and Ken." T.k stated seeing the surprise in the eyes of his comrades. 

"You mean that we have our own crests!" Yolie said looking at the small tear like symbol on the pedestal in front of her.

"Yep…Even if they're not quite as strong as ours." T.k said looking around the group.

"What do you mean T.k?" Tai asked after he heard the last comment made by the young boy. 

"Well… These new crests are only about half as powerful as our original crest because they're like taking small amounts of energy form each and putting them together. Thus making them less powerful." T.k stated. 

"Gees T.k you're starting to sound like Izzy." Kari said with a giggle. T.k looked at her and started to blush. Even though she was going to be his wife, she still had the ability to make him go weak at the knees. 

" So now that we know what these new symbols are what do we do?" Tai said putting his hand on his chin.

"I think that the answer to that question lies in this prophecy." Izzy said, jesting to the strange writing on the side of the pedestal.

"To bad you didn't think to grab your laptop before we came here." Tai sighed in defeat. 

"Oh I forgot since I was the last one though, I put together an emergency bag and…"Joe pulled something out of the bag he was carrying. "Tadda…"

"My Laptop!" Izzy stated with surprise.

"Excellent now we can translate that prophecy!" T.k shouted with glee. Shouts off triumph were heard all around the camp while Izzy sat down to start translating. 

#### One hour later…

"Izzy, how's the translation going?" Matt asked after they had set for dinner that night.

"Well it's coming slowly but because my computer is so old and this language…" Izzy said devoting his full attention to the screen of his computer. "Anyway I've got half of it done and I can't make any sense of it." Izzy stated scratching his head.

"Well let's see it." T.k said walking up behind. Izzy pulled the translation up on his screen. The three looked at the screen to read the prophecy.

_Though they shall return to protect what is theirs_

_A great Darkness shall fall over them_

_Though fire balls and powers galore shall fly together in an attempt to defeat_

_Only one shall be allowed to fight_

_When the foe appears defeated it is only the beginning _

_Their one and only hope for defeat shall fall and the world shall weep._

_All the digimon shall weep and their tears shall bring them strength. _

_But when they find themselves in the order of destiny…_

The three boys looked at each other in complete confusion. T.k already had thoughts running though his mind. '_Does that mean that one of us is going to die?' he thought to himself with concern. Thoughts like those were running though his mind all night as he tried to sleep. _

## 


	6. Prophecy fulfilled

The Unknown Returns

_Author's note:_Well I hope you like it! I'll have the next part up soon! And as always please read and **review! **

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Digimon and I don't have any money so blaaahhhhh you can't sue me! J

The Unknown Returns

Prophecy Fulfilled

T.k awoke to the smells of fish cooking over a fire. He looked around the camp and decided to get up. He stood up, yawned and stretched. He looked around the camp as the prophecy rolled though his mind and a new sense of worry washed over him. He walked over to the rest of the group. "Good morning T.k. sleep well?" Kari asked as her fiancée walked over and took a seat next to her.

"Yeah great." T.k lied as he gave Kari a kiss. Izzy looked over at the young man. Izzy and Matt had been waiting for T.k to get up before they mentioned anything about the prophecy. Tai noticed the glances being exchanged between his three friends.

"So how's the inscription coming Izzy?" Tai asked looking up from his food.

"Well I've got half of it but I'm still working on the rest. And what I've got…isn't good." Izzy said looking at Matt and T.k as if begging one of them to jump in and help him out. 

"Well let's see it." Sora said anxious to now what it was that had Izzy so worried. Izzy reached down and grabbed his laptop beside him. He opened the lid and opened the file that held someone's doom. Izzy had asked T.k the night before if he wanted to be the one to tell the others. T.k had said yes but was regretting the decision when Izzy handed him the laptop. Everyone directed his or her attention to T.k. anxious to know what it said. T.k cleared his throat and read the message off the computer screen. When he finished, Yolie, Cody, Davis and Ken looked at him like he was joking. But the others new better. With their knowledge of how prophecies usually happen, Tai turned and started to give out orders.

"Okay everybody, we're going to set up patrols in all directions. We're not going to be caught by surprise." Tai said as all the digidestined waited for their orders. "Okay Davis, You and Ken take to the west. Yolie, you and Kari scope out the skies to the south. Cody, you and Joe check out the water ways." Tai said as he turned to give the others their orders.

"But Tai why don't T.k and I do that?" Cody said. "I mean it's only common sense at least when we're together we can DNA digivolve to protect ourselves" 

"No Cody, you and Joe do that because I need T.k here with Izzy as home central."Tai said. Cody was about to protest but when he saw the look in Tai's eyes he knew that Tai had his reasons.

"Okay" The young boy replied and with that Tai turned to finish giving out the orders.

"Ok, Sora you and Mimi go and patrol to the east and Matt, you and I'll go and patrol to the north." Everyone nodded and prepared to leave the camp. T.k and Izzy set up and made sure that they were in contact with everyone.

"Ok let's get started! Digi-armor energize!" Davis cried. 

"Veemon armor digivolved to ~*~*~*~* Raidramon the storm of friendship." Davis mounted on Raidramon's back waiting for the others to have their digimon digivolve. 

"I'm right with you Davis! Digivolve!" Ken shouted.

"Wormmon digivolved to ~*~*~*~* Stingmon!" Stingmon reached down and picked Ken up and placed him on his shoulders. The others then took out their digivices. 

"Digi-armor energize!" Yolie, Cody and Kari yelled as their digimon digivolved.

"Halsmon, the wings of love!"

"Submarimon, guardian of the seas!"

" Nefertimon, The angel of light!"With that Yolie and Kari took to the air and headed south. Cody and Submarimon went into the water and waited there for Joe. 

"Well I guess we better get started." Sora said looking at Mimi, who nodded and took out her digivice. 

"Palmon, digivolve!" Mimi told her digidestined.

"You too, Byomon!" Sora said looking at her digimon partner.

"Palmon digivolved to ~*~*~* Togemon!" 

"Byomon digivolved to ~*~*~* Birdramon!" Sora then took a seat on Birdramon's foot as the huge bird took off and headed towards their assigned direction, Mimi wasn't far behind riding on Togemon's shoulder.

"Well I got to go and meat up with Cody, Gomomon, Digivolve!" Joe said holding up his digivice.

"Gomomon digivolved to ~*~*~* Ikkakumon!" Joe mounted on Ikkakumon's back and took off down stream to catch up with Cody.

"Tai can I talk to you for a minute?" T.k asked. 

"Sure T.k" Tai and T.k walked just outside of earshot form Matt and Izzy. "What's on your mind T.k?" Tai asked even though he all ready knew what this was all about.

"Tai, Why won't you let me go out on patrol with the others?" T.k asked looking at the older boy.

"Because I need you hear with Izzy in case-"

"That's not the reason and you know it!" T.k stated angrily, he hated being lied to. Tai just stared at the young boy in surprise. In all the years that he had known T.k, T.k had never been angry with one of his decisions before. T.k was just standing there staring at Tai, waiting for him to tell him the truth.

"Alright T.k, the truth is that I don't want you to get hurt. That prophecy mentions some things about hope that sort of bothered me. I just thought that if you stayed here with Izzy, that you might be safe." Tai said looking T.k in the eyes.

"Tai, you and I both know that once a prophecy has started, it can't be stopped. If some thing is going to happen to me then it's going to happen weather I'm out scouting or here with Izzy sitting on my hands." T.k said. Tai knew it was true even though he didn't want to believe it. 

"Your right T.k I'm sorry but please stay here with Izzy. If one of us get in trouble than we can call you for help." Tai said. 

"He's right T.k. I'm sorry guys I've been listening and I have to agree with Tai about the parts of the prophecy. None of us want you to get hurt, besides when we get back to the real world you are getting married remember?" Matt said, as he approached the two boys.

"I guess you guys are right. Ok Izzy and I will be here incase one of you run into trouble." T.k said. With that ending the conversation. T.k turned and walked over to help Izzy set up the rest of the stuff in the camp. 

"Thanks Tai, for thinking of his safety, if I'd a said anything he would have just ignored me." Matt said as he watched his younger brother walk away.

"It was nothing Matt, to tell you the truth when I was talking with everyone else this morning, they were also worried about him. Besides, I wouldn't want anything to happen to my soon-to-be brother in law." Tai said as he looked at Matt. 

"Yeah" Matt said.

*********************

'Yes, with all the kids split up, that leaves the hope child alone with only one other kid to help him. This is the perfect time for lord Devilamon to enact his revenge.' Thundermon thought as he returned to his master's hide away to tell Devilamon the news.

"Lord Devilamon" Thunder cried as he entered the large cave. "I have the best news your evilness." 

"Ah Thundermon, my little spy, tell me what of the digidestined?" Devilamon said with an evil grin.

"Your going to love this my Lord! The Kids have split up. All of them are out looking for you. But they left the brat of hope alone with the computer geek!" Thunder told him.

"Excellent! Then my revenge is at hand. Come Thundermon, I think it's time to greet the digi-brats properly…" And with that, Devilamon set out thinking of the evil things he was going to do to the child that caused him so much pain, the child of hope.

********************** 

"Ok that's all that has to be set up. Now Tai you and Matt should get out there and start your patrol." Izzy said.

"Ok Agumon digivolve!" Tai said raising his digivice to his digimon partner. 

"You too Gabumon!" Matt said as he also raising his digivice.

"Agumon digivolved to ~*~*~* Greymon!" 

"Gabumon digivolved to ~*~*~* Garurumon!" Tai got up on Greymon's shoulders and Matt mounted on Garurumon's back. Izzy walked over to Tai.

"Ok I've emailed everyone and told them to check in every 30 minutes. If they don't then I call everyone to look for them. And if either T.k or my self do not reply then you know there is something wrong." Izzy said.

"Alright we'll see you after our patrol." Matt said and with that Greymon and Garurumon took off in their designated direction. Izzy walked back over to were T.k. was standing. 

"Well I guess that just leaves you and me T.k." Izzy said with a smile. 

"Yeah, so Izzy what do you want me to do?" T.k asked beginning to get a little bored. 

"Well Yolie, Cody, Sora and Davis should be checking in any minute now you can turn on your D- terminal and wait for their emails while I go back to trying to figure out the rest of this prophecy." Izzy told him as he sat down to get to work on the prophecy that lay before him, as if like clock work the emails started to come in. The first one T.k opened was from Davis's team. T.k opened the email and it read:

Hey guys,

Theirs nothing over here but we'll keep you posted.

From Davis

So as promised T.k replied to the email.

Ok Davis,

Just keep looking and be careful

From T.k 

One after another the emails kept coming in the same thing, that they had found nothing but would keep looking. T.k replied to each letter. "Okay they've all reported in so the next report should be in 25 minutes." T.k said as he walked over to where Izzy was racking his brain to translate the prophecy.

"That's great T.k." Izzy said taking a break from the translation. Izzy stood up and stretched. Taking a look at his surroundings. The sun was in mid sky and it was starting to get really hot but all in all a nice day. He walked back over to his laptop and stared at it, confused. 

"What's wrong Izzy?" T.k said walking over to his older friend.

"Nothing, accept I don't understand what this part means!" Izzy said frustrated.

"Well let me see maybe I can figure it out." T.k said as he sat down in front of the mini computer. 

They had been trying to figure it out for almost half an hour when T.k started getting emails. Everyone was finished their patrol and was heading back to camp. T.k replied and he and Izzy went back to figuring out the prophecy. 

*********************

Yolie and Kari had just finished their patrol and had emailed T.k to tell him that they were on their way back. "Well lets go, T.k and Izzy are expecting us." Kari said as she put her D-Terminal back in her pocket. 

"Right" Yolie said as she pulled up beside her partner. "Let's get going!" They had been traveling back for about 20 minutes when Kari spotted something below them in the forest. 

"Hey what's that?" she said as she turned to Yolie. 

"I don't know. Let's go check it out." Yolie said as she and Halsemon turned around and prepared to dive into the forest. 

"Are you sure about this?" Kari said as she and Nefertimon turned to line up with Yolie and Halsemon.

"Sure, as long as Nefertimon and Halsemon don't loose their energy then we're fine." Yolie said turning to her partner with a smile. "Besides if we get into trouble then we always have Silphymon to protect us." Yolie said as she took off towards the forest. Kari still had her doubts about going down there, she kept getting this strange feeling that something evil was around but she pushed it aside as she remembered the prophecy. 'I can't let T.k and the others down' Kari thought as she chased after her partner. Down into the forest.

They circled around a small clearing before landing. They looked around to see what they had seen from the air. They spotted it. Over in the corner of the clearing was a small digimon lying there unconscious. "Oh know it's hurt!" Kari said as she ran over to the small red digimon. This small feeling was nagging in the back of Kari's mind as she approached the small digimon but she pushed it away caring too much about helping the digimon. As she reached it she reached down and turned it over. When she got a better look at it she was soon able to name the small creature. "Electmon!" Kari exclaimed as she tried to awaken the electric powered animal. Yolie stood near Kari as Kari tried to awaken Electmon. She turned around thinking that she had heard something but turned back around when she didn't see anything. Big mistake! 

"Kari maybe we should"-WHACCKKK Yolie was cut short as she was struck from behind. 

"Yolie!" Kari screamed seeing her friend fall only to reveal her attacker. 

"Hello young lady why don't you come with me peacefully so no one else gets hurt." Kari looked at the dark being, terrified, Gatomon jumped in front of her protectively.

"You leave her alone or I'll use you as a scratching post!" Gatomon yelled daring the dark being to come close to Kari.

"Ha you think you can protect her you miserable flee bag! Just try it!" the dark being yelled and with that he shot a bolt of energy at the small champion level digimon, knocking Gatomon unconscious. 

"Now come with me you pesky little BRAT!" 

Kari got to her feet and tried to run but was struck by a sudden bolt of dark energy. Kari fell to the ground. Yolie awoke just in time to see the dark being grab Kari's barely-conscious form. The Dark being turned to Yolie, noticing that the young woman was waking up. "Tell your friends that soon Hope will be mine!" and with that Yolie passed out and the dark being disappeared taking Kari with him.

******************** 

One hour later all the digidestined had come back to camp. That is all except Kari and Yolie. By this time everyone was getting worried, especially T.k.

"Guys I think we should go look for them!" T.k said after everyone had calmed down.

"Your right T.k so who's going to go?" Ken asked looking around the group. 

"Well I don't care but I am defiantly going!" T.k stated. Tai was about to protest when T.k turned to him. "Come on Tai she my fiancée and I'm not going to sit back and watch everyone else do all the work while I sit on my butt!"

Tai thought for a moment and then came to a decision. "Okay T.k. Matt, Sora and I will go and look for Kari and Yolie and the rest of you stay here." With that everyone nodded and went to make them selves some lunch. "Well let's go!" 

"Byomon digivolved to ******** Birdramon!"

"Augumon digivolved to ******** Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolved to ******** Garurumon!" 

"Ok Patamon, it looks like it our turn! Digi- armor energize!" T.k said as he gave the word to his small companion. 

"Patamon armor digivolved to******** Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!" T.k mounted on Pegasusmon's back. The others all mounted their digimon's backs and took off in the direction that Kari and Yolie were patrolling.

"Ok let's go!" T.k said as they took off to go and find the woman he loved. Sora and T.k took to the air and Tai and Matt scoured the ground and the search began. 

******************

"What do you want with me?" Kari cried in a small-frightened voice. She had awoken only to find the face of pure evil staring at her.

"Ah my young pretty, what makes you think I want anything from you?" Devilamon said as he turned to a table on the far wall of his hide-a-way.

"Then why did you kidnap me?" She shouted, as she became so scared that she was enraged. 

"Oh come now I thought I made that obvious. Well maybe I should clear things up for you." He turned and with a wave of his hand created himself a glass of dark red wine. " All I want is one small thing from you. I want you to tell me which of the children is the original child of hope." He said with contempt in his voice, like to even say the word enraged him. 

' What does he want with T.k.?' She thought as she tried to come up with some thing to tell him. "What makes you think I know who he is?" She yelled. 

"Oh come now, I know you were one of the original digi-brats that came here. Just as I know that you know who he is." Devilamon said with a laugh that sent shivers down Kari's spine. 

"Well if you know so much then how come you need me to find him." Kari cried. 

"I need you because I have not seen the boy that tried to destroy me in many years so I do not know what he looks like. Now tell me who he is!" Devilamon roared.

"Never" Kari yelled as she struggled against the dark bonds of evil that held her.

"As you wish, than I have my ways of finding him." Devilamon said he enclosed Kari in a dark cloak as if trying to suffocate the light within her that gave her the power to help to others and that held Kari's hopes. 'T.k help me.'

****************** 

T.k and the others had been searching for about an hour when their hopes began to dwindle. 'Please god let them be ok.' T.k silently prayed and they flew looking for any signs of Kari and Yolie. 

****************** 

Hawkmon woke up with a really bad headache. He slowly stood up and tried to gain his bearing. As he looked around dazed he noticed the unconscious body of his human partner. "Oh my, Yolie, Yolie are you ok!" He cried almost in a panic. He ran over to her side only to find Yolie out cold and Gatomon badly beaten and unconscious not four feet away. He went over and dragged Gatomon over beside Yolie. He stood there looking at his two friends trying to figure out what to do. Then he noticed something move above the clearing. He squinted in the sun and then his heart fluttered with joy as he recognized the form flying overhead, Pegasusmon and T.k were out looking for them. 'I have to get their attention' Hawkmon thought as he thought of a way. He knew he didn't have enough energy to fly so he thought. 'That's it!' He thought excitedly "Beak Buzzsaw!" He yelled as he threw his feather as hard as he could. The spinning feather flew high into the air and went straight in front of Pegasusmon. 

****************** 

"What the….!" T.k yelped as a spinning saw blade that came flying just in front of them. " Wait a minute that's Hawkmon's feather! T.k exclaimed as the feather started to slow down in mid flight. "Pegasusmon Let's follow that feather and it should lead us to Kari and Yolie." 

"Alright hold on!" Pegasusmon said as he dived after the fleeing feather.Sora turned to talk to T.k when she noticed he was missing. She looked around trying to spot him and she finally spotted him and Pegasusmon diving down towards the forest. 

"Birdramon I think T.k's found something. Follow him!" Sora said as Birdramon also began her dive.

T.k was holding on tightly to his digimon as they dove. He looked below and spotted a red and white bird in the nearest clearing. " Hawkmon!" He bellowed as Pegasusmon came in for a landing. 

" T.k, thank god!" Hawkmon yelled as he ran towards the pair as they landed. T.k noticed the sight before him. An unconscious Yolie was lying beside a badly beaten Gatomon. He then noticed as a large bird landed on the other side of the camp. T.k stepped off Pegasusmon and ran over to the two unconscious bodies of his friends. Patamon flew over to see if he could help in some way. T.k dropped to his knees and checked Yolie for a pulse. He sighed in relief as he found a strong steady pulse under his fingers. Sora had just finished landing as she ran over to help. 

" T.k! What happened to them?" Sora said as she fell to Yolie's side. T.k didn't answer her but instead jumped over to where Gatomon's broken body lay. He reached into the bag that Joe had given him and pulled out some bandages. He started to wrap Gatomon's wound when he heard Yolie stir. He ignored that because Sora would look after her and he continued with his best efforts to heal the small cat type digimon. It took about half an hour to look after the small digimon and finally T.k went to find out how Yolie was doing. He set Gatomon down to let her rest in the shade then walked over to where Sora was taking care of Yolie. Hawkmon and Byomon went to go and find Matt and Tai. Patamon had gone to find some herbs that could be used to wake the unconscious Yolie. 

"How is she Sora?" T.k asked as he knelt down beside the older girl.

" She should be okay, she just has to wake up then maybe we can find out where Kari is. How's Gatomon?" She asked looking up at the younger man. He looked like he was on the verge of losing his mind. By looking at him she could tell that he was deeply worried about his wife-to-be. 

" She'll be okay but she hasn't woken up yet either. What ever it was that attacked them it must have been really strong." T.k said with worry in his voice. 

" Don't worry T.k. we'll find her." She said looking at the man in front of her. T.k turned away from Sora and she heard a small sob escape from his lips. 

"T.k what's wrong?" she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. 

" It's nothing Sora. I'll be okay." T.k said trying to keep his emotions bottled up. 

" T.k I've known you long enough to know when something is bothering you." Sora persisted. 

" Oh Sora. I'm sorry, it's just that…" T.k's words were cut short by a wave of sadness. " It's just that I couldn't protect her when she needed me and now she is in trouble somewhere and I don't even have any clues as to where to start looking. I mean, the only reason she was out here in the first place was to protect me and it's all because of that stupid prophecy!" T.k said as his sadness turned to anger.

" Hey T.k, It wasn't your fault. Anyone of us could have been the one to be taken. Not just Kari!" Sora stated loudly so as to be heard. T.k sat there, thinking about what his friend had said. 

"You're right, I'm sorry." T.k said as he turned to go and check on Gatomon.

" Hey it's all right, just remember it wasn't you're fault." She said as she turned her attention back to her unconscious friend. T.k knelt down beside Gatomon and checked her wounds. He sat beside her waiting for her to wake up so he could find out where Kari had been taken. 'Don't worry Kari I'll find you, where ever you are!'

************************ 

Kari sat in her dark prison with questions flying though her mind. She was becoming scared as time passed. Panic started to rise within her heart as she sat there thinking of the devilish things that this monster could do to her beloved if he found him. ' Oh T.k be careful please'

************************

Devilamon stood by the mouth of his lair using his power to spy upon the digidestined as they moved about their camp. ' Fools! You cannot protect him for I will have my revenge!'

************************ 

T.k sat there under the tree that sheltered Gatomon when he heard his small flying companion come into the clearing. " I found some herbs that could help wake up Yolie." Patamon said as he landed beside his human partner.

"Great Patamon, now lets crush'em so we can give'em to her." T.k said as he took the green plants from his small friend. 

"We don't have to crush them, there strong enough as they are." Patamon said as he took his place on T.k's head. 

"Ok then let's wake her up." T.k said as he walked over to where Sora was sitting beside Yolie's body. Sora looked up at the approaching young man and saw the herbs in his hand. She just moved back a little so that she wasn't in the way of her teammate as he attempted to wake the unconscious woman that lay before her. "Ok, These should do the trick." T.k said as he broke the herbs near the stems. From the broken stems came a powerful scented gel, T.k took some of the gelatinous goo from the plant with and with his finger he placed some of the goo under Yolie's nose. The young woman breathed in the foul smelling substance and with a twitch she was awake.

"Sora…T.k…What are you doing here?" Yolie asked with a weak voice. T.k helped Yolie into a sitting position to help her catch her bearing.

"We found you here unconscious and Hawkmon and Byomon went to go and get help." Sora said as she examined the girl for injuries. 

"Yolie what happened? Where's Kari?" T.k asked worried for his betrothed.

"We were attacked. I couldn't really see what he looked like but he said something strange." Yolie said as she rubbed the back of her head, checking for the large bump that should have formed from the attack.

"What…what did he say?" T.k asked as if what was said might provide some clue as to where Kari was. Yolie was about to answer when they heard a noise coming from the woods behind them. T.k and Patamon turned; ready to protect their friends. The sound kept getting louder as T.k became more tense, Sora and Yolie were also becoming afraid because their digimon were away so they couldn't help fight. 

"Gees you guys are really jumpy you know that." Matt said as he, Garurumon, Tai, Greymon, Hawkmon and Byomon entered the clearing. Matt dismounted and ran over to help Sora get Yolie checked out. Tai ran over to T.k.

"T.k what happened?" Tai asked as he met up with his soon-to-be brother in law. 

"I'm not sure but from what Yolie has told us they were attacked. But that's not all Kari was taken and we have no idea why." T.k told his older friend. Tai could hear the worry in his voice, he knew that T.k would give his life for Kari if he had to and he could tell that Kari being missing was as hard on T.k as it was on himself. 

"Ok lets go over there and find out what we can from her and Gatomon." Tai said as he walked in the direction of the others. Yolie was sitting there as Sora helped her regain her strength. The others had been asking her questions all afternoon, but there was one thing she hadn't told them and that was because she needed to only tell one person. T.k was sitting under a tree near her, clearly worried about Kari. Tai walked over to him and told him something that made him nod and stand up. He walked over to where she was and knelt down beside her. 

"Ok Yolie, we've decided to go back to camp before the others start to get worried. And we'll figure something out about Kari when we get there." He said and she saw this was her perfect opportunity to tell him what their attacker had said.

"T.k there's something I have to tell you…" She said as her teammate turned his attention to her.

"What's that Yolie?" He asked her.

"Our attacker he said something to me and told me to you guys but I think it was more for you, He said 'Tell your friends that soon Hope will be mine!' do you know what he meant?" Yolie asked looking at the surprised look on his face.

He shook of his surprise and gave Yolie a hand up. "Don't worry about it now lets get going." He said as she looked at him. He looked calm on the out side but inside He was blaming himself. ' Whatever this thing is it took Kari because of me.' He thought as Patamon digivolved. The other's digimon also digivolved, all except Tai, Agumon and Gabumon who were getting a ride with Sora and Matt who was riding with himself and Gatomon on Pegasusmon. T.k turned and sat on Pegasusmon's back Matt also mounted on top of his brother's digimon except he was holding Gatomon in his arms. And all together the small group headed back to where their friends were waiting. 

********************** 

Devilamon was getting anxious, soon he would attack the only thing that stood in his way. The only person that could kill him all those years ago. He had decided to wait until they were all together to attack because then he would be able to offer the group an offer they couldn't refuse. And then he would enact his revenge.

He walked over to the table on the far side his cave and took a sip of the dark wine he had created. Then he turned his gaze to the black sphere that held his bargaining chip. He walked over to it and took pleasure in the fear that was coming from it. A cruel smile touched his lips as he thought of what he was going to do to the digi-brats once he got the child of hope out of the way and he was certain of his victory this time. He reached over and levitated the circular prison and with a snap of his fingers the dark sphere disappeared leaving only the bound and gagged form of a young woman floating in the air. He reached out and grabbed her by her bonds and dragged her from the cave. The time had come.

**********************

Izzy was sitting by his computer. He was starting to get worried. Tai and the others had been gone all day. He turned his head from the screen of his small computer as he gazed around the camp. He had been working on the prophecy all day and he only had one word to go. He still had uneasy feeling as he stood up to stretch. He walked over to where Davis and Ken where trying to light a fire. Cody and Joe went down to the river to try and catch some fish for dinner. Mimi was just sitting under a tree talking with Palmon. As he approached the fire Ken looked up at him. "Hey Izzy, how's the prophecy coming?" He asked as the older man sat down on a log that they had dragged close to the spot where they lit their fire. Davis, now satisfied with the fire he had started sat back and looked at the older boy.

"Yeah, have you had any luck with trying to figure it out?" He asked. Davis and T.k at first where rivals but now they were close to being best friends. Izzy was amazed at how much their situation had resembled that of Matt and Tai's when they were younger.

"Well I've got one word left but it so fuzzy from all these years of being exposed to the elements that my computer has a hard time trying to read it." Izzy said as he scratched the back of his head. 

"Well tell us what you have so far." Ken said as he got up and brought Izzy's laptop to him. Izzy nodded and opened the computer. He opened the file and began to read off the entire prophecy.

" Well ok here goes." Izzy said as he cleared his throat. And with that he began reading.

"Though they shall return to protect what is theirs

A great Darkness shall fall over them

Though fire balls and powers galore shall fly together in an attempt to defeat

Only one shall be allowed to fight

When the foe appears defeated it is only the beginning 

Their one and only hope for defeat shall fall and the world shall weep.

All the digimon shall weep and their tears shall bring them strength. 

But when they find themselves in the order of destiny their powers will unite and renew hope in the digital world. The power that is concentrated will give them the power needed to destroy the darkness forever and bring peace to the digital world. The power will be contained within one thing.

The *&%#$@!$%^&." 

The two younger men looked at the strange writing on the bottom of the page. Davis looked at Izzy.

"Is the strange writing on the bottom the thing you can't figure out?" He asked. 

"Yeah and I have a feeling it something important." Izzy said as he closed the lid on the small computer.

********************** 

T.k and the others had been flying in silence for almost an hour. He was deep in thought as he was still blaming himself for Kari being taken. 

Matt looked at his brother. It was just about three o'clock in the afternoon. He noticed that something was bothering his younger sibling; he had noticed it when they had left the clearing. He finally decided to ask the young man what was making him so quiet. "Hey T.k, are you ok?" 

"Huh? Oh nothing." T.k lied. Matt's voice had pulled him from his deep thoughts.

"Come on T.k, I know you better then that. Now come on tell me, what's up?" Matt asked. He had always been able to tell when something was bothering his brother because…Well… T.k was never good at lying.

"Ok, Ok you win, seeing how you'll never give up. Yolie told me something that I thought was kind of…disturbing." T.k said as he turned to look over his shoulder. Gatomon had been exhausted and had fallen asleep along time ago. 

"Oh yeah? Well what did she say?" Matt asked.

"Well she said that just before she passed out that their attacker had said something. She said that she was instructed to tell us that he was coming for me." T.k said as he turned to make sure his brother didn't see the sadness on his face. Matt just looked on in awe as he heard what his brother had told him. ' _Don't worry T.k, this guy will take you over my dead body!' he thought with fury._

*********************

The group was on their final approach as they came to land in their small campsite. Their digimon went to have something to eat as they went to relax for the night. The sun was still burning brightly as they moved about the camp. They had been at the camp for three hours when T.k could feel something. Something that felt almost like Kari but there was something else too. Something evil, cold and dark. He walked over to Tai and Matt who were talking about a plan to find Kari. "Hey T.k what's up?" Tai asked as T.k neared.

"Guys there's something coming, I don't know what it is, but it's coming." T.k said as he looked at the sky. As if on cue, the sky blackened, coating their camp in a blanket of darkness. 

Ohhhh, cliffhanger, ~evil laugh~ What's going to happen? Guess you'll have to wait for the next part. I'll get busy and finish it soon, so slacking off for me. J Don't forget, please review! Bye, bye!


	7. Hope's fate

The Unknown Returns 

Author's note: Hi guys sorry it took so long. I've had a lot of homework and stuff so anyway here the seventh part. Enjoy and as always review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so please don't sue me!

The Unknown Returns 

Hope's Fate

The two older boys ran up to stand beside T.k as he looked at the sky. Matt looked at his brother who seemed confused for some reason. T.k looked around, he knew that he could feel Kari when she was near; he could ever since they were young. So he knew she had to be near but that wasn't what was bothering him it was the fact that the sense of evil was more powerful then ever. 

"What's up T.k?" Matt asked. T.k turned his gaze to his older brother.

"Kari's nearby but there something dark with her. If I were you I would tell everyone to prepare for a fight Tai." T.k said as he turned to his eyes back to the sky as it shifted from dark gray to pitch black. Tai and Matt also looked at the sky. Tai nodded and when to go and tell the others. "A great Darkness shall fall over them." T.k whispered as he turned to go and get prepared for the on coming battle. Matt just nodded and followed his young brother and also went to help his friends and family to secure the camp.

**********************

Devilamon was so close to taking his revenge that he could taste it. He tightened his grip on the lithe girl in his hand. He smiled as he heard her cry out in pain. ' _Don't worry my dear you will soon be free, for a while, while I take my revenge on the stupid little brat of hope!' The memories of his passed failure haunted him, causing him to quicken his speed as he sped towards the large clearing where he would right the wrongs done to him. He was so close he could see the clearing in almost perfect detail._

********************** 

T.k and the others were in the middle of packing up their camp as a bolt of dark lightning flashed in the distance. "We better hurry guys if my calculations are correct as to what T.k has told me, whatever it is that's coming will be here very soon!" Izzy said as he finally packed up his laptop. But no sooner had he finished saying this did a dark bolt of energy hit the ground inside the clearing. They all ran up and formed a defensive line.

"Okay guys save your energy until we're sure we need to fight. The only ones to digivolve at the moment will be Davis, Cody, Yolie and T.k." Tai said as he turned to Davis. Davis nodded and pulled out his digivice. "Okay guys let's do our best. Digi-armor energize!" He yelled as Veemon digivolved.

Veemon armor digivolved to *.*.*.*.*.*. Flamedramon! The fire of courage!

Yolie and Cody turned to their digimon. "Digi- armor energize!" They said in unison. 

"Hawkmon Armor digivolved to ********* Shurimon! The sumuri of sincerity!"

"Armadilomon armor digivolved to ******** Digmon! The drill of Knowledge!"

T.k paused for a moment as he disputed weather to help Patamon armor digivolve or just digivolve as the bolts of dark energy increased. He Finally came to a decision as he held out his digivice " Digi- armor energize!" He called as Patamon grew and was engulfed in light.

"Patamon armor digivolved to****** Pegasusmon! Flying hope!

Pegasusmon, Flamedramon, Shurimon and Digmon stood beside their human partners to help protect them from this evil. The dark energy bolts twisted and combined to form a very large digimon. T.k looked at this digimon, he knew he had seen it somewhere but where? The digimon was black with red wings that somewhat resembled those of a bat. It had two horns on top of its head and very sharp fangs. It's eyes held pain and hatred and in it's cruel three-fingered hand held the lithe form of T.k's bride to be. 

"Be careful guys, this guy managed to take down two of us so we don't know exactly how strong he is." Tai said as he and the others prepared to digivolve if need be. T.k just couldn't get over feeling he knew this evil from somewhere. The digimon finished it's transformation and now stood almost 10 times the size of any of their digimon. T.k tensed and his fists clamped shut. The digimon looked down at them with hatred. 

"Hello you digi-brats!" The digimon said as if the mere mention of them made his stomach turn. "I believe I should introduce my self. I am Devilamon, the future ruler of this world!" Devilamon yelled.

"Not if we have anything to do with it!" Davis yelled as his fury raised to it's boiling point. "Now give Kari back now!" He cried. 

"Or what, you'll attack and risk hurting your young friend!" As Devilamon said this he raised his hand showing Kari's bound form in his hand. "Now there is one way you can save you friend." Devilamon said he closed his hand around Kari and she let out a small muffled cry of pain.

Davis moved to help hold T.k back as T.k started towards Devilamon, Anger in his eyes. After Davis, Tai and Matt grabbed hold off T.k's arms to hold him back; T.k calmed himself enough to speak. "What do we have to do?" He asked fury in his words. 

"All you have to do is give me one person." Devilamon stated coldly then he added, "This is one very annoying Child or at least he was before. This child is non other then the original child of hope!" Devilamon smiled coldly at the look of surprise on four of the children's faces. Then one boy stepped forward with another boy right beside him. 

"We'll never give him up to you!" Tai stated as Matt stood at his side defiantly towards the large creature. 

"Very well your friend will be very disappointed to hear that." Devilamon said as he squeezed just hard enough to hear another small yelp come from the girl. 

The digidestined all looked at each other then came to one decision, Tai and the others had their digimon digivolve, Davis, Ken and T.k led the attack on Devilamon. 

"Pegasusmon any ideas as to who he is? He said that we seen him before. But I don't know where." T.k asked as he flew with Pegasusmon. 

"No I can't remember ever seeing him. Maybe we saw him in a lower digivolved state." Pegasusmon stated as he flew up to face the digi- giant. 

"What do you want with the hope child?" T.k yelled as he saw the others flying around tying their attack but their attacks had no effect! Not even a small flinch could be seen coming from Devilamon. 

"Well that's a stupid question! I want to have my revenge on him and his cursed angel digimon!" Devilamon said as he swatted at Pegasusmon who flew away just in time. T.k now knew who he was up against, but it was impossible! He had destroyed that evil long ago and lost his best friend because of it. He still beared the emotional scars from that battle. But now he felt as if those scars had just been torn apart as he looked at the dark monster. He looked as the other's digimon joined the fight. But still there was no response from Devilamon. " Pegasusmon take me down to the others!" T.k ordered as he recovered from shock and even a little fear. 

"Why T.k what's wrong?" Pegasusmon said as he turned and headed towards the others. 

"I know who Devilamon is now." Was all T.k answered. Pegasusmon came in for a landing and ran towards the others with T.k still mounted on his back as he came to a stop T.k dismounted. " Tai, Matt, guys we have a problem!" T.k said as he stood beside his brother. 

"No kidding T.k., Our digimon can even phase him let alone battle him." Tai said as he watched to battle taking place. 

"That's because only one digimon can hurt him." T.k said as he turned to look at them. Tai and the others looked at him strangely. 

"Oh yeah? And what digimon would that be?" Davis said. 

"It's Angemon. He's the only one who can hurt Devilamon because he was designed that way." T.k said as they looked at him strangely yet again. 

"Just how do you now this T.k?" Izzy asked.

"Because I've already faced him. He wasn't Devilamon back then though." T.k turned to meet his brother and his friends gaze. "You guys faced him to, but then he was…" 

"Who was he T.k?" Joe asked looking at his younger friend. 

"It was Devimon." T.k said as the others just looked in surprise, which then turned to anger. " Pegasusmon de digivolve and we're going to end this once and for all." T.k said as he turned to the battle. 

"T.k you can't face him! He'll destroy you!" Matt yelled and T.k turned and walked over to his small digimon partner, the only one who had even come close to knowing the pain that this digimon caused him.

"I have to Matt! You don't understand I'm the only one who can stop him and put an end to his evil once and for all." T.k said as he looked at the surprised expression on his brother's face. T.k was not a little boy anymore and he knew that he could beat him and if he couldn't, he would die trying. 

"T.k?" Patamon asked in his small voice.

"Yeah Patamon?" T.k said as he turned to face his partner. 

"Let's go and kick his butt to where he could never come back!" Patamon said as he digivolved. 

"Patamon Digivolved to *. *. *. * Angemon!"

"Ok my friend let's go." T.k said feeling more confident then ever. By this time the other's digimon had exhausted their energy and had reverted to their rookie stages. Angemon flew over to where Devilamon was enjoying his victory. T.k shouted a warning for every one to hide and he stood there looking at this evil from the past.

Angemon took up position by Devilamon's hand. "Hand of Fate!" He cried as let loose his attack. He then flew fast to catch Kari's falling form as Devilamon cried out in pain. ' _I knew that would hurt him' T.k thought as Angemon flew back with Kari in his arms. He hen took off back to the safety of his friends hiding place. _

"Arg… Where are you Hope child? Huh?" Devilamon yelled out enraged. "Why won't you come out and face me? Are you to scared that I will finish you off like I did Angemon all those years ago? Because you should be." T.k listened to Devilamon's words becoming more and more angry. 

" Guys look after Kari, I have some unfinished business to take care of." T.k stated as he stood up.

"T.k please! He almost killed you last time you fought him." Sora pleaded. 

"No Sora, I have to face him once and for all and put an end to his evil." Was all T.k said as he walked over to Kari. ' _Good bye my love.' He thought as he placed a kiss on Kari's brow. With that he turned to Angemon who nodded and waited for his partner. _

"Good luck T.k" Tai said as T.k walked off. ' Your going to need it' Tai thought as his future brother in law walked off. Davis watched as T.k left the camp, he had to give T.k credit, he was stronger then he thought. 

T.k took off at a run until he was in Devilamon's sights. "I'm right here Devilamon, Come and get me!" T.k shouted. Angemon fired another attack that hit Devilamon in his right shoulder. Devilamon turned to see the child that had been riding Pegasusmon before. He laughed at the small display of courage that this young fool was showing. 

"Ah there you are, I knew you wouldn't disappoint me. But what do you say we have a little privacy, Huh?" Devilamon said as he raised his hands in the air. A dark energy started to form there and it started to spread around the three, creating a dome. 

"What? What the hell is he doing?" Davis asked as the dark dome started to fall around the battling trio. Tai looked on as he also saw what was happening but he realized what was happening, too late. 

"He's trying to trap T.k and Angemon inside!" Tai yelled as he ran to try and get under the falling field of energy. Matt saw Tai take off and he too took off running as fast as he could. The realization struck him to late as he and Tai dove for the last opening in the field of darkness. It closed and the two boys collided into the now solid wall. 

"No! T.k! Tai we have to get in there, Devilamon will kill him!" Matt said as he started to panic. For once in his life he wouldn't be able to help his little brother, T.k was alone to face his worst enemy.

*Well that's my 7th chapter and I hope you guys liked it. This story is almost done, I think there's only 2-3 chapters to go then it's over. I may write a sequel if you guys want and I may write the wedding but that's all up to you guys and how many reviews I get so see you Later!


	8. Death's Miracles

The Unknown Returns

Author's note: Well here is my eighth chapter! I hope you like. But I must warn you now; you might need a box of tissues! 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon because if I did, I'd be rich! 

The Unknown Returns

Death's miracles

T.k watched as the dark bubble of energy that descended over him and his foe, for once in his life he knew that the only way out of this fight alive was to win. Angemon stood his ground between his partner and the dark nightmare that haunted him. " Oh look what I've done, I seemed to have accidentally blocked your friends from joining the party!" Devilamon mocked, his maniacal laughter sent shivers up T.k's spine.

"Angemon we don't know who strong he is now and you can't digivolve to ultimate so please be careful" T.k said calmly. 

"Don't worry T.k I won't let him hurt you." Angemon said as he watched Devilamon. 

"Don't worry about me you just watch yourself and I'll be fine!" T.k yelled as Angemon flew off to fight one of the hardest battles of his life.

Matt looked on through the dark field that blocked his path. He looked around at the group and saw that nether of them could look away from the furious battle that had begun between the heavenly angel and the foul being of darkness that had haunted his younger brother since their fist confrontation. Joe and Sora knelt at Kari's side as they attempted to see to her wounds. Matt turned his attention back to the battle just as he saw Angemon get hit with a furious blow then recover and attack Devilamon with an attack that was just as ferocious. Matt couldn't stand just standing there, watching his young sibling fight alone. " Hey Izzy! Instead of just standing there why don't you figure out a way to get though this wall!" He fumed as he walked over to the red-haired boy. 

"Right, I'll just run a quick analysis…" Izzy trailed off as he knelt down with his computer. 

" So Tai what's the plan if we do get though?" Yolie asked as she stared at the ongoing battle. Tai thought for a minute before answering him. 

" To be honest Yolie, I don't know. Even if we got though, our digimon are too weak they'd never stand a chance against Devilamon." Tai said as he watched the battle. Angemon was beginning to tire and was starting to grow sluggish in his attempts to evade the on coming attacks. Tai finally snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the rest of the group. " Okay guys, T.k needs our help. We have to get him and Angemon out of there and fast. Any ideas?" Tai asked. 

Izzy looked up from his screen. "I may have one idea but it'll only work if my theory is correct." He said as he looked at the worried faces of his comrades. 

"Well what is it Izzy?" Matt asked as he looked at the computer genius. 

"Well if my theory is correct and it should be, the dark shield doesn't pass the surface of the ground. So if we dig a tunnel underground then one of us should be able to get in there and get T.k and Angemon out fast enough before Devilamon figures out what's happening. That should give us a few minutes after to come up with a new plan." Izzy explained. He looked at Tai, who had again averted his attention to the furious battle. 

"Ok let's do it! And hurry, they can't hold out much longer," was Tai's verdict as they began work on the tunnel. 

"Ok Armadillomon, digging holes is our specialty. Digi-armor energize!" Cody yelled as his digimon partner began his transformation. 

"Armadillomon armor digivolved to ****** Digmon! The drill of Knowledge!"

********************** 

Angemon was growing tired, he knew that he was going to have to use almost all his energy to even protect T.k while the others tried to get into the battle. He returned a furious blow, which hit Devilamon in the chest. " Enough of these games!" Devilamon said, trying to ignore the burning pain his wounds gave him. "This fight ends here! Pestilence Mist!" He yelled.

"Angemon! Watch out!" T.k yelled as the black mist made it's way towards his heavenly protector. Angemon noticed the attack too late. He turned and was hit square on by the devastating attack. He was blown back and landed ten feet from where his friend was standing. T.k watched in horror as his friend fell from the sky. He ran over to Angemon as he de-digivolved to Tokomon. T.k scooped Tokomon up in his arms. "Tokomon, say something please!" He pleaded. 

"I'm sor… I'm sorry … T.k I couldn't … stop him, he's just too strong." The weakened digimon said as he asked for forgiveness.

"Oh Tokomon, it's not your fault, I'm the one who should be sorry." T.k said. 

"Well this is just going to be too easy, if that's all you've got to throw at me I'm might as well have just destroyed you instead of even giving you the idea you could beat me. Now prepare to die Child of _hope!" Devilamon said. Devilamon raised his arms out in front of him. " Famine Darts!" He cried, small poisoned darts shot from his hands. T.k watched as the darts came closer then he, using his speed that he gained from his years on a basket ball team, easily dodged the on coming attack. Another attack came to close and forced T.k into a roll. He clenched Tokomon's small form against his chest, preparing for the next attack; he regained his footing and glared at Devilamon._

************* 

"Come on guys how's that hole coming, T.k could really use our help now!" Matt yelled down in the hole. 

"Digmon's almost though but the hole isn't big enough for Garurumon to fit though." Cody yelled. The group had come up with the plan that Digmon would drill the hole and Matt and Garurumon would go through and retrieve T.k and his digimon partner. 

"Damn! We can't wait any more some one else will have to go through." Tai said. He had moved to Kari's side while the hole was being dug. 

"I'll go through." It was Davis. "Raidramon is smaller then Garurumon but just as fast. He and I can get through the hole and get back." Tai looked at the young man. This was once a boy who saw an enemy in T.k and Tai was amazed at how much he had changed, he had changed into T.k's best friend.

"All right Davis, as soon as Digmon and Cody break through you and Raidramon go through." Tai replied. Tai heard a small moan come from his sister's lips. He looked down at her bruised face just in time to see her amber-colored eyes flutter open. "Kari! Are you all right?" He asked, his brotherly instincts kicking in as his hatred towards the foul digimon grew as he watched his little sister wince in pain. 

"Tai… we have to help T.k. Devilamon is going to kill him." She whispered as she felt this strange feeling come over her. This feeling felt like a great emptiness was about to rip her open from the inside out. This feeling, combined with all her other injuries, causing her to use most of her energy just to stay awake. 

"Shhh… Kari everything will be all right." Tai lied; he didn't know how this would turn out. Kari looked up at her brother and saw the worry on his face. She forced herself into a sitting position to see what had her brother so worried. She saw her beloved fiancé as he dodged blow after blow from the hideous being, he held his partner close to his chest. She watched as he rolled out of the way of one blow then was almost struck by another. Horror etched across her face, she forced herself to her knees and watched the scene before her. 

"T.k…" She whispered, as worry ate away at her. Davis came running over to where the two were kneeling. 

"Tai the hole is almost ready and T.k can't hold out much longer. If we don't do this now, there won't be much left of him to save." Davis said. Tai looked up at him and told him to get ready to go.

"Right. Veemon you ready to go?" Davis asked his partner, as he pulled out his digivice.

"Let's do it Davis!" was Veemon's reply.

"Alright, Digi- armor energize!" Davis said as a bright light over took his small companion, replacing him with a large dog-like digimon. Raidramon was waiting for further directions. "Ok Raidramon, Let's go and get into position." With that said, Davis and Raidramon positioned themselves in front of the hole. Digmon and Cody emerged from the hole and ran over to the waiting team.

" Ok the hole is through but it won't last long, Digmon's good at drilling holes but not that fast. Let's put this plan in gear!" He said as he looked up at Davis who was mounted on Raidramon's back. 

"Right, Ok Raidramon! Show time!" Davis yelled as he and his digimon partner took off down into the dark tunnel. They emerged on the other side and they started as fast as they could to reach T.k.

*************** 

T.k jumped into a diving summersault and just barely evaded the dark beams that were shouting at him. He knelt down on one knee, holding his small friend close so as not to lose him in the fast motions of him trying to stay alive.' His aim is getting better' T.k thought as he looked up at the foul creature in front of him. T.k was breathing heavily and he tried to see if there was any place that he could take cover, finding none he turned around and saw Davis coming towards him. ' I knew they'd find a way through' he though. He watched as his friend waved at him and he waved back. Devilamon saw this as his chance to attack. " Ha! This ends now!" He screamed as he let loose one last attack. T.k turned just in time to see a brilliant flash then all he could feel was pain. He fell to the ground, his breath becoming labored. ' I got careless! Now I'm leaving them to fight a battle they can't win and I'm leaving Kari behind! And all because I was careless…' He though. His mind began to drift as he stared up into the sky.

Davis watched as his best friend was struck by the dark attack. He watched as T.k spun and then fell limp to the ground. " No T.k!" He said as Raidramon stopped in front of the young man's beaten body. Davis jumped down off of his partner's back and ran to his friend's side. T.k was just barely conscious and his injuries sapped his strength. Davis knelt at his side. " T.k! Oh man… Come on T.k stay with us… come on." Davis reached his hand out to touch his friend's neck. He felt a slight pulse but it was fading fast. " Come on T.k I've almost got you out of here… I'll get you back to Kari and the two of you will be fine." Davis pleaded as his friend was slipping from consciousness.

"Davis… Promise me something?" T.k whispered as his breathing became more and more labored and ragged. T.k knew his fate but he needed one last thing before his fate came true.

" Sure anything man." Davis said. T.k took a moment before replying. 

"Please take care of everyone for me. They still need someone to carry their hopes… and take care of Kari…Please!" T.k struggled to say as his grips on life began to loosen. Davis looked at his friend lying there he considered the request, knowing that this was his last request. 

"Yeah, I'll look after them… I promise you," he said, trying to hold back the tears as his friend gave him one last smile, before his body went limp. Davis held back his tears as his anger began to rise. He stared at the large creature of evil. Devilamon was laughing at his victory.

"Aww that battle was just sad. I thought he would have put up more of a fight. Oh well he always was weak." He said as he laughed maniacally. This just made Davis even angrier. He went, loaded T.k's body up on the back of his digimon partner and picked up Tokomon's small form. He stared at Devilamon. ' You've just taken away one of my best friends and I'll make sure you regret it!' he thought angrily. He turned his back on the evil being and started as fast Raidramon could move back to his friends to break the sad news. 

He entered the hole and emerged on the other side. Everyone was waiting there for his return. They had not seen T.k get hit. They had not seen the moment where Davis lost his best friend. They stood there and watched as he came out of the hole. They saw him as he entered the center of the clearing and dismounted. Matt, Tai and Joe ran over to help him get T.k off the digimon's back. He waved them off and he removed T.k's body from Raidramon. He laid his body down in the center of the clearing and then walked up to Matt. He looked at the older man as Matt looked on his brother's limp form. Davis walked up to him and looked at him. The others joined, standing behind Matt." Matt I'm sorry. I got there too late. I couldn't save him." Davis said as a solitary tear fell from his eye. Matt looked at him as if those words had ripped his heart from his chest. Matt nodded and then walked over to Kari's side. Kari stood there, being supported by her brother, as she stared at Matt. She already knew what he was going to say. She and Tai walked over to T.k's body. She knelt down beside him placed a hand on his unmoving chest. She knelt there as if her touch alone could bring him back. She sat there and tears began to fall. 

"T.k you promised me you wouldn't leave." She whispered, her tears falling freely. The other's moved to form a circle around their fallen friend. Now tears were falling all around the group.

" He was the bravest of us all." Tai whispered as he stood beside Matt. 

"He was a great friend." Davis said.

"He always cared about the rest of us instead of himself." Matt said, choking through his tears.

" He cared about everyone of us, like his own family." Sora said, she looked at the pale form, her tears not allowing her to say anything more. Tai moved to her side and hugged her. 

" He kept the group together when we got into fights amongst ourselves" Yolie said. She was more in shock then sadness; she couldn't believe that death had taken one of her friends away from her.

"He only spoke what was in his heart." Mimi whispered. She felt like someone was strangling her, the sadness grew deeper as she thought of past memories.

"He was wise beyond his years." Izzy said. He too began to think of the past, of when they were younger and how T.k always managed help out in one way or another. 

" You could always trust him with anything." Cody said. Like Matt and Kari he too had lost someone close when he lost T.k. He had lost his partner.

" You could always rely on him to do the right thing." Joe said. He remembered the day that he had saved T.k from drowning when they were younger. He had told T.k that he was responsible for him and had managed to keep T.k calm. 

" He was kind to everyone, whether they were good or not." Ken said. Unlike the others he had only known T.k for a small portion of time when they were younger, but he felt like he had known T.k forever. A long silence came over the group; their memories flooded them until the point where they felt like the world had ended. Kari was the one to break the long sad silence.

"To all of you he was either a good friend…" She said as she looked at Davis. "Or a beloved brother…" She averted her gaze to Matt. " But to me… He was everything. He lit up the darkest hour by just being there. He… He held all my hopes in his hand." She said her tears started to fall even more and she felt like her world had stopped. Tai moved away from his wife and knelt by his sister's side. He rapped his arms around her. Since Kari had joined the digidestined, He and T.k had always been there as her protectors but now Tai felt as if the responsibility had just been unloaded back on him and he felt for once like the things that were happening were things he couldn't handle alone. Kari turned her head and rested her tear stained cheek on his chest. She closed her eyes and then when she opened them again she was faced by a soft orange glow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note: Aww… Poor T.k! *sniffle* Well I'm sorry to cut it off here but I'll get the next chapter out soon. I hope you like it and please review! 


	9. Powers United

The Unknown Returns

The Unknown Returns

Powers United 

Kari, still filled with a heart wrenching sadness, just stared at the orange glow before her. Tai held her tightly in his arms, comforting her, and whispered reassurances in her ear. Kari knew that his very being was being torn apart inside. She thought of this and was pulled out of her saddened thoughts when she felt water touch her face. She knew she was crying but these were not her tears that dripped down the side of her face, she lifted her head to look at her brother only to see that the bravest person she knew was crying.

Tai couldn't hold in the tears anymore. '_Why T.k? Why take away my sister's fiancé?' He looked down at his sister's tear stained face while he whispered in her ear. He turned to look at the black semi-sphere that still held the evil spawn that had driven a spike in the in the hearts of the entire group. He glared at the murderous digimon with vengeance in mind. He watched as the black-hearted monster cackled over his victory. '__I'll get you! And that's a promise.' He silently vowed as he turned his attention back too the brave boy's body that lay on the ground in front of him._

Kari turned to look at the rest of the group through tear filled eyes and noticed that everyone was crying.She took another look around the group and noticed that everyone had the same strange glow as Tai. She looked down at her chest and noticed that she too was glowing. A single solitary tear that Tai cried that had not fallen on Kari fell from his chin, the tear fell for what seem to be an eternity before falling on the glowing part of his chest. The glowing seemed to brighten then dimmed and took shape. The shape that Kari saw was the same shape that had helped save lives so many times in the past. The orange glow, though nobody noticed it except for Kari, took on the shape of an eight-pointed star. She tugged on Tai's arm to get his attention. " Tai… Look" was all she managed to say between sniffles. Tai looked down at Kari only to see her pointing at his chest. He looked where she was pointing and saw his deepest quality, the quality that made him strong, his courage, was lit up almost brighter then he could stand. He looked hurriedly around the group and saw that one by one as tears fell over their fallen comrade, the crests started to glow. 

"All the digimon shall weep and their tears shall bring them strength" Tai whispered as he witnessed each crest glow. All the digimon were weeping too, each beside their human partner, trying to comfort them. Tai looked over at Davis who stood there trying to hold back the tears. He knelt down beside Veemon and gave him a hug; the tears he was trying to hold back began to pour. It was just in that moment that Tai had some glimmer of hope and that slight glimmer was enough to give him the courage he needed. " That's it!" He said triumphantly. The others turned to him with a weird look.

"What's it Tai?" Sora said as she looked at her husband. 

"Izzy, what was the next part of that prophecy, the one after the verse 'All the digimon shall weep and their tears shall bring them strength'? What came next?" Tai asked in a hurry. Izzy looked confused for a moment but then the realization dawned on him. He ran over to his laptop and pulled up the file. Tai ran over to see if his idea was right.

Matt looked on as Tai and Izzy ran to the laptop. He became a little angry with Tai because the way he ran to the small chunk of circuitry, it made Tai look like he didn't care that T.k had died, but as he looked at Tai he saw something in his eyes that he thought had died with his brother. He saw hope. It was only then did he see what was going on, he looked around the group and noticed the crests. He knew the crests had healing capabilities but those abilities only affected the bearer of that crest. _'What is he up to?' Matt thought as he too ran over to the laptop. Tai and Izzy had pulled up the file that held the translation. "That's it!" Tai near cheered with glee. The others looked at him before running over to see what he had found. _

"What's up Tai?" Davis asked.

"Yeah… what's going on?" Yolie asked, still trying to wipe away the tears. Tai looked at the rest of the group. 

"I know how we can get that creep for what he's done and possibly bring T.k back" Tai said as he looked over the group. As he looked at them he saw that the hope that supposedly was to die with T.k had returned to their weary eyes, all eyes that is except Matt's.

" Tai, give it up! T.k is dead and there's nothing we can do that can bring him back!" Matt yelled as he allowed the hurt and anger he had bottled up to come rushing out. " My brother will never come back Tai! Don't you see? There's no return from death!" 

Tai looked at his best friend as he began to cry. He walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "There's only one way Matt. But in order for this to work, you have to believe. The answer didn't come to me until I started thinking about a conversation T.k and I were having earlier today. And if you remember you agreed with me. Like me you heard what T.k had said, he said that once a prophecy has started it couldn't be stopped. Now there's something in this prophecy about a great power but we need to be a team in order to find it. Now Matt, are you with us?" Tai asked, he knew more then anyone that the loss of a younger sibling was hard. Matt reached up and wiped away his tears before his answer.

"I'm with you, Now let's go get that creep!" He said. Tai smiled and turned back to Izzy. He had glanced over the last part of the prophecy but he had been too worried about T.k to think anything of it. He began to read.

_Though they shall return to protect what is theirs_

_A great Darkness shall fall over them_

_Though fire balls and powers galore shall fly together in an attempt to defeat_

_Only one shall be allowed to fight_

_When the foe appears defeated it is only the beginning _

_Their one and only hope for defeat shall fall and the world shall weep._

_All the digimon shall weep and their tears shall bring them strength. _

_But when they find themselves in the order of destiny and call out their name and status, The powers shall unite and take shape, this shape will be _

_one of Love, peace and strength that shall keep the harmony between _

_all worlds. _

_The evil shall face a new champion and shall be conquered for all time. _

"Ok guys, we need to figure out what the order of Destiny is, any ideas?" Izzy asked. Tai stood back for a moment thinking 'What could it be? I've heard that term before while talking to Pixymon but I can't remember what it was.' Then it hit him, the order of destiny was when the digidestined arranged themselves in a certain order. This order was supposed to magnify the power of the team and basically performed things in an unexpected way. But as far as he knew or had found out during his time with Pixymon no one knew what the order of destiny was and that only a chosen group would be able to use it.

Tai looked around to see if something in the camp would give him an idea. His eyes fell upon the pedestal, which seemed untouched by the ravages of time, and he suddenly realized that the answer had been under his nose the whole time. He ran over to the pedestal and looked at it. "Hey guys I think I know what the order of destiny is." he stated as the rest of the group ran up and stood around the platform. 

"Ok, now that we've found this thing, now what do we do?" Cody asked looking around at the group. 

"We have to arrange ourselves in this order. Then we have to say our names and our status, what ever that means." Izzy said. 

"Right then lets put ourselves in order then shall we?" Joe said as he walked over to where T.k's lifeless form laid still. "Tell me where to stand Tai." 

"Me? Why me?" Tai asked dumbfounded. 

"Because you're our leader and you are the one who figured this out" Yolie said as she too reluctantly walked over to the lifeless form of her fallen comrade. One by one, they walked over to stand beside T.k's body, Matt was the last. 

"Lead the way Tai." He said. The group had always put their trust in Tai's decisions but the only other time like this had been the time with the gate in Myotismon's lair.

"Um…Ok, We'll start with the people in the order closest to T.k. That would be Kari and Ken. Kari you kneel on T.k's right and Ken you kneel on his left." Tai said as the two positioned themselves. He looked at the order of the crystal crests on the pedestal and noticed that as Kari and Ken took up their assigned positions, the crests that represented them began to glow dimly.

"Okay next we have Davis, Yolie and Cody. Davis you stand back a little and directly in front of T.k's head, Yolie, you also stand back a bit but you stand just off Kari's left shoulder and Cody, you are the same as Yolie but you're off Ken's right shoulder." The three positioned themselves quickly and the rest of the group was ready for their instructions. Tai watched as one by one, the three new crests began to glow showing him that they were in the right places.

" Ok, the rest of us are in pairs so Mimi and Sora, you guys stand back a bit and Sora you're just off Yolie's right shoulder and Mimi, you're just off her left. Joe and Izzy, you guys are arranged the same way with Izzy off Cody's left shoulder and Joe off his right. Matt, you and I are the last to be placed, you're off Davis's left shoulder and I'm off his right." Tai finished as he ran over to take his place. Matt had already been in place and the second Tai step into alignment with him and Davis, all the original crests erupted in a blazingly bright light.

"Okay now what do we do Izzy?" Joe asked as he marveled at the sight of the crests.

"Now we have to call out our names and status." He said, still not understanding what that meant. Tai thought for a moment, In the past when they were battling Apacalipmon they had called out the name of their crest to… He looked around the group 'that must be it!' Tai thought. 

"Tai… Digidestined of Courage!" he called and before the rest of the digidestined could give him any weird looks His crest exploded, Engulfing him and transforming him into what appeared to be pure orange energy. The rest of the group looked on before coming to a decision.

"Matt… Digidestined of Friendship!"

"Sora… Digidestined of Love!" 

"Mimi… Digidestined of Sincerity!"

"Joe… Digidestined of Reliability!" 

"Izzy… Digidestined of Knowledge!" The six of them each erupted into a fiery blaze of energy, each a different color, blue, red, green, gray, and purple. The energy focused inside one part of their chest, as if waiting to go somewhere. Davis, Yolie and Cody where confused. They didn't know what their crests were called. Davis stood there thinking ' what do you get when you cross Friendship with Courage?' he thought about this before the answer came to him. 

"Davis… Digidestined of… Will" He finished this and was struck by two beams of light, his body being engulfed by a teal colored energy. Though the beams didn't hurt, in a way they made him feel as though his body was pulsating with uncontrollable energy. This feeling made him feel uneasy, he started to reject this energy but then something stopped him. 

' _Davis don't fight it!' He was now confused because that voice in his head had not been his own and new voice piped up. ' __Just let the energy flow Davis, it's the only way we can save the world and possibly T.k' the new voice said. He recognized these voices from somewhere but he couldn't place them. The first voice spoke up again. ' __It's okay Davis, your not going crazy or anything, this is just the only way we can talk to you.' After that statement Davis knew what was happening but as if to check his theory he thought. ' __Tai? Matt? Is that you?' There was a slight chuckle in his mind before a response. ' __Yeah it's us. But now is not the time for chitchat, now we all have to concentrate. So just relax' Davis attempted to nod but he found that he couldn't. He tried to move but no movement was possible, the energy that now controlled his body had complete control._

" Great Davis figured his out but now what are we supposed to do?" Yolie asked Cody. Though it was more like yelled at him. The bodies of energy that used to be their friends were so intense that they had caused a great wind to form almost what appeared to be a shield over the group, which in Yolie's eyes was great because Devilamon was now done cackling and was headed right for them. She closed her eyes in concentration. '_ What do you get when you cross sincerity with love.' She thought of some of the things in her life where people had shone her both love and sincerity and she found her answer._

"Yolie… Digidestined of Caring!" She yelled as her body was engulfed by dark red energy. She too felt the connection with her predecessors as their energy mixed together in her. 

Cody looked at her and knew he had to figure this out. He had a feeling he knew the answer but wasn't sure that this answer suited him. '_I've got to do this for T.k.' was his thought as he said his answer._

"Cody… Digidestined of trust!" his body was then engulfed with a yellow energy as the powers of Joe and Izzy mixed together in him.

Kari and Ken watched one by one their friends became beings of pure energy. Kari watched as Davis had said his crest. The powers of pure courage and friendship had struck him as they left Tai and Matt's bodies. Davis's body had become pure energy after that. The same had happened with Cody and Yolie. She and Ken where the last one left but she didn't feel afraid of this energy, she had experienced a part of it when she was younger and with the older digidestined but Ken appeared scared. " It's okay Ken it doesn't hurt. Now come on." She said as she raised her hands out to him. He only nodded and grabbed her hands, which rested directly over T.k's chest. Ken gathered up all the courage he had before his answer. 

"Ken… Digidestined of Kindness!" He called as some of the energy that had been held up in Davis and the energy from Cody slammed into his body and began mixing with his own, taking his breath away. He expected to not be able to move like Davis and the others but he was able to look up at Kari and move his hands and limbs. He looked at Kari confuse but she smiled an understanding smile. She closed her eyes to prepare herself for the all too familiar feeling of pure, good energy entering her body. She opened her eyes and looked at Ken.

" We can move because you, T.k and I are vessels of greater power then the others. That's why Evil is always trying to corrupt us or destroy us, but I'll tell you about that later, it's time to complete the order." She said calmly, trying to answer some of the questions that plagued his mind. "Kari, Digidestined of Light!" She yelled as the power filled her body. She placed a hand on T.k's chest and one on his head then instructed Ken to do the same. As soon as Ken's hands touched T.k's cold skin, T.k's body began to glow with a golden light. The light grew in intensity as all the inner powers of all the digidestined gathered within T.k.

Kari allowed all the power from her friends to penetrate every cell of her body, giving her a very familiar sensation. The same feeling she had experienced when they had battled Machinedramon. She looked down at her hands and noticed that her whole body was glowing from power, the same was happening to Ken except instead of glowing a scintillating white, he was glowing a bright pinkish purple color as he absorbed the power from Cody and Davis. She looked down at the body of her fiancé _' please god, let this work' she thought as T.k's body radiated from the power that entered his body._

She looked around at the others as the order was completed. She looked at her brother as the energy of his courage receded, revealing his body again. The others were also becoming visible again; the powerful energy concentrated itself in the center of each of their chests. The energy focused into beams that shot from their chests, into the person in front of them. Davis, Cody and Yolie soon also became visible as their powers also formed beams that originated in their chests; Kari somehow knew what had to be done next. She looked at Ken who also seemed to realize that something else had to be done. He looked at her and nodded then they spoke the words that would officially complete the sequence. 

"T.k…Digidestined of Hope," Kari and Ken said in unison as all the energy seemed to be sucked from them and was forced into the body of their fallen friend. His body was glowing a golden color that was so bright that Ken and Kari had to avert their gazes to stop from being blinded. As the light receded Kari could see the sacred symbol that had saved her life lots of times in the past. T.k's crest had flared to life and the energy that filled his body exploded outward, forcing all the digidestined backward and bathing them in the same golden light that had bathed T.k's body. 

The order had been broken, releasing the digidestined from their position, allowing them to move. Tai and Matt had landed a few feet back from where they had been standing. Tai sat up, expecting to feel drained of all his energy from the task he and the others had just completed, but was surprised when he sat there feeling more energy coursing though his body then he had during there battles with Apocalypmon. The others all had the same feeling as they looked towards where Kari, Ken and T.k had been. Kari and Ken hadn't been throne like the others yet they couldn't be seen. "Where's Kari?" Tai asked as he looked around. Matt simply shrugged as he held his head. He had hit his head on a rock during the fall backwards. 

"I'm right here Tai."

Tai turned his attention to the bright light. Kari stepped out of the bright light, bringing herself back into the view of the others. Ken was just a few steps behind her, and as the light started to fade Kari and Ken stopped just a few feet from the group and they stood just three feet apart from each other. Just past their shoulders footsteps could be heard. From the bright light came another figure into view as the light finally died out. The entire group excluding Kari and Ken stared at the young man as he stepped closer. The group was so preoccupied with the oncoming man that they hardly noticed that Ken, Kari and this other person were still glowing. Kari looked over her shoulder and stretched out her hand.T.k, still glowing a strange golden glow, grasped her hand lovingly.


	10. Time to Fight

Author note: Hey everybody! Well here's the 10th chapter, sorry it took so long but I have school and stuff. But anyway here it is, as promised. But now just sit back and enjoy. PS. I would like to thank everybody that reviewed my story and I promise to try and finish the next chapter soon! PPS. Savanna and Regeane, you rock! Bye!

The Unknown Returns

Time to Fight

The group stared at the glowing boy as he griped his fiancée's hand.  The boy turned and looked at them and smiled. "Ha! You guys look like you've seen a ghost," he said, his voice sounding light but contained an age unachievable by humans. He stepped forward until he was face to face with Tai. T.k leaned over and whispered to him. "I knew you could figure it out." He then turned his attention to his older brother who was still looking at him as though he had two heads. "What's the matter? Did I grow another head?" T.k asked as he looked at his brother. Matt just stared at him 'It worked, He's alive!' He thought as he looked at him.  Matt didn't say a word; he just took a step towards T.k and hugged him. 

"I thought I lost you there for a minute" Matt said as he hugged his brother. 

"You can't lose me even if you tried!" T.k said jokingly. Their hug parted and T.k looked at the rest of the group and smiled at them. "Thanks to all of you, it's because of you guys that I'm standing here now. But now's not the time for chitchat, we've got an evil to beat!" He said as they all cheered. All accept Davis anyway; he just stood there looking at T.k as if he was joking. 

"You're kidding me right? Look T.k I had to watch you die once, do you have any idea what that's like? Watching your best friend die? And we just went though some weird merging thing to bring you back just so you can die again? I don't think so." He said as he looked at his best friend. T.k thought of this a moment 'I forgot Davis was the one that brought my body back here; it must have been tough for him. But things are different now.' T.k smiled at him.

"Davis did I say **I** was going to fight? No I said **we** are going to fight, as a team." T.k said as he turned to Ken and Kari who were standing behind him. "But it's you two who I'm going to need more than ever, your inner powers have been awakened, and as a team we can beat him." 

"We're with you T.k, you know you can count on us," Kari said in a very calm tone. Her voice had also changed similar to T.k's and her body glowed a scintillating white. Her eyes filled with love as she looked at her fiancé. 

"I know you're with me Kari but let's leave Ken opinions to him okay?" T.k said returning her loving gaze. He then turned to Ken and looked at the boy calmly, 'He has to say yes because if he doesn't than his power will retreat from him and we'll have no chance of beating him at all.'  "Well Ken are you with us? We need you to believe in yourself more than ever now to keep your power strong. Your kindness is your greatest ally, just believe in it and your powers will stay by your side, uncorrupted by evil and darkness. So how about it?" he finished. He knew he was putting a lot of pressure on Ken but it was necessary to make him realize the importance of his involvement.  

Ken looked at his revived friend and thought through his words, he felt some form of inner strength that he had never felt before and for once he felt as if no evil could ever use him again. He looked at his hands and noticed a glow, similar to T.k and Kari's except it was a light pinkish color. He thought through T.k's words again. 'The others are depending on me now, I owe it to them not to let them down.' "I'm with you. Let's kick some evil butt." He said as he looked at T.k and Kari and smiled. They smiled back at him. 

"Um… sorry to interrupt, but Devilamon is a mega so how exactly are we supposed to fight him with only a team of champions? I mean… We just don't have the firepower needed to win." Joe said as he looked around the group. T.k just looked at him and grin knowingly.

"We just have to look inside." He said as he looked at group. He looked at Kari and Ken and they nodded silently agreeing with him. They followed him as he walked over to the platform that contained the order of destiny. T.k stood in front of it and put his hands on the cold stone. Kari moved to stand at his right and Ken to his left, they too put their hands on the stone.  The three each closed their eyes. The symbols on the pedestal glowed softly before bursting into scintillatingly bright colored lights. The symbols rose from their spots on the platform and spun in the air in front of the three, before speeding off in the direction of the group of adults. The symbols start to float in random patterns around the person the belong to, their power causing the person's digivice to glow and float in front of their respective digidestined. The symbols then plunged into the digivices, causing them to scream to life. The symbols then reemerged and floated in front of the digidestined. They then floated and rested on their chests causing a familiar feeling of inner power in the older digidestined but for the newer digidestined this was a whole new feeling of power, though not an unpleasant one.  The symbols then dimmed as they sprouted what looked like chains that wound their way around the necks of the digidestined. With one last burst of bright light the glowing ceased allowing the group to see what had happened. 

Tai looked down at his chest and looked at the familiar object that once again adorned his neck. He placed his hand on his crest and looked over at the others. The older digidestined looked at each other and nodded. Sora and Mimi stepped in front of the group with their digimon at their sides. They held their digital devices out in front of them. "Digivolve!" They said in unison. 

"Palmon digvolved to… Togemon!"

"Togemon digivolved to… Lilymon!" 

"Byomon digivolved to… Birdramon!"

"Birdramon digivolved to… Garudamon!" 

In the place where once stood a small walking cactus and a small bird now stood a flower pixie and a large warrior of the sky. Sora and Mimi both looked at their digimon, neither saying a word but both feeling a pride and happiness deep in their hearts. 

Yolie looked at the two digimon in awe, She had never thought that two digimon such as Byomon, the small cute bird, and Palmon, the beauty loving plant digimon, could have turned into such powerful beings. She watched as Izzy and Joe stepped up beside Sora and Mimi. They too held their digivices toward their digimon partners. The digimon automatically started their digivolution.

"Tentomon digivolved to…Kabuterimon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolved to… Megakabuterimon!" 

"Gomamon digivolved to… Ikkakumon!"

"Ikkakumon digivolved to… Zudomon!" 

Cody watched as his predecessor's digimon transformed to their ultimate stages, clearly impressed that such harmless looking digimon could contain such power. Matt and Tai looked at each other but stood in their original places while they raised their digivices to their digimon. "It's our turn guys! Warp-digivolve!" Two beams of light shot from their digivices and hit their digimon partners. 

"Augumon warp digivolved to… Wargreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolved to… Metalgarurumon!"

Davis stood in awe as the two powerful megas finished their digivolutions. Though he had seen Wargreymon before when they were younger, he was still impressed as he looked at the firepower that they had gained from the original digidestined alone. As he gazed at the collection of digimon, he felt it was time he and the others added what they could. He turned so he faced the small group of newer digidestined. "Well I guess it's our turn guys, lets do it!" The others nodded  

Veemon, Hawkmon, Amadillomon and Wormmon each stood by their respective partners, Veemon looked up at Davis. "We're ready when you are Davis!" 

"Then let's do it!" Davis cried as he raised his digivice. Yolie and Cody following suite. 

"Digi-armor energize!!!" They said in unison as their digimon partners began their transformations.

"Veemon armor digivolve to…. Flamedramon! The fire of Courage!"

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to…. Shurimon! The samurai of Sincerity! "

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to…. Digmon! The drill of knowledge!"      

"Wormmon digivolve to…. Stingmon!"

Now, where once stood a small bird, and armadillo, a caterpillar and a small blue dragon type digimon, stood four powerful warriors.

Devilamon watched from his original position, rage enveloping him. ' Will I never be rid of that meddlesome child of hope! It appears that he can even escape death! All because of his friends!'  He thought. He knew that even though the digidestined had the returned power of their crests they were still no match for him, for he was unstoppable!  His rage finally won the upper hand as he concentrated his power to attack the golden shield that had enveloped the group of digidestined. The shield wavered but held as he fired yet another attack at it, causing the ground to shake from the releasing energy.

T.k could feel the tremors in the ground as Devilamon fought to get at the digidestined. He turned and looked at the oversized fiend in thought. '_I will end this Devilamon_,' He turned to look at his beloved fiancée ' _Then, finally, my friends, family and soul will have rest_…' He turned his attention back to the digimon as he felt the shield waver. Matt and Tai walked up to stand beside him, their crests glimmering as the shone with inner power. T.k didn't turn to look at them, because he already knew what was on their mind. After all these years they are finally able to help again, and not as their weaker selves but as the strong leaders they had once been. They stood there, as they seemed to radiate with the powerful light that had been lost to them for the past twelve years.  " The shield won't hold much longer," He turned to Tai in worry. " Tai, we have to be careful. He's stronger then ever now and he's out for vengeance." He then turned his attention beck to the attacking digimon. " This ends now…" He whispered as the shield gave one last waver.

Author note: Well that's the tenth chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review and give me your opinion. I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP. But for now, Bye!


End file.
